Gizmo's Birthday 2 Returning Home
by GizmoFan516
Summary: Crazy presents, unwanted guests, perversion. Yep! Must be Gizmo's Birthday again! Last year, the kingdom of Pahora came to the Hive. but this year, the Hive is going to Pahora! OMG! CH11 UP! VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AN INSIDE CONCERNING GB3! 12.22.06
1. The Wonderful Life Of Hive Agents

**Chapter-1 The Wonderful Life Of Hive Agents **

**YAY! See, told you the sequel was comin'! AND!...IF U WANTED 2 KNOW MORE ABOUT DEMONICSLAYER616'S OC'S, THEN READ THE LAST CHAPPIE OF MY FIC, 'COMPLICATIONS!' THEIR PROFILES ARE IN THERE!...K? . Anywho, sorry I updated a day late but, hey, better late than never right? ;) Besides that, I can promise you there will be frequent updates and longer/more chappies in this fic than in the first one! Because last night, my BFFCenica AKA DemonicSlayer616 came over last night, we role played with the Titans/the Hive/our OC's for almost nine straight hours, so, that led to about four twenty page chappies 4 this being written! WAHOO! XD But PWEEZE! REVIEW DAMN IT! Tee-Hee! . Now, Enjoy!...**

**It was now a cold winter's day in Jump City, and the Hive Nine were just sitting around doing nothing. (As usual)**

**Jinx and Steffauri were in the kitchen, just staring off into space and cleaning up after that morning's breakfast, when Jinx's catlike eyes wandered over to the calendar in the far right corner of the room, it was February 13'th. Almost those times of year again, Valentines day and Gizmo's birthday.**

**At the sight of that, Jinx twitched slightly as she remembered all of the other horrific, and yet very humorous events that had taken place on Gizmo's birthday last year. **

**Drunkness (again, MY word! .) embarrassing family stories, weapons for presents, unwanted guests and food to make anyone 9but Mammoth's) stomach churn.**

"**You, know, Gizmo's birthday's coming up soon, what should we do?" Steffauri asked as she looked over in Jinx's direction.**

**Jinx shrugged.**

"**Ah, I dunno. I think you remember what happened last year, right?" Jinx asked cautiously as Steffauri giggled under her breath.**

"**Hmm, hmm, yeah, I remember! So, who should we invite _this year_?" Steffauri asked as Jinx's eyes widened.**

**All of the little horrors of planning a party were coming back to haunt her.**

"**Well, you know that on our world for a guy to turn twelve is a sign of becoming a man, right?" Steffauri asked, leaning back on the sink so her chest stuck out slightly more.**

**Jinx leaned back as well, raising a confused eyebrow.**

"**Uh…I thought that was _thirteen_." Jinx pointed out as Steffauri shook her head and went for the fridge to get a snack.**

"**Nah, that's Earth people. On Pahora it's way different. So yeah, that's why Giz's been bragging for the past week or so." Steffauri chuckled almost sarcastically as she looked over to the kitchen where Gizmo was standing proudly before the other team members and he was indeed bragging about it.**

"**So, when I turn twelve in three more days, I'll be one step closer to _my _manhood." Gizmo said triumphantly, earning smirks from the other guys of the team.**

"**Yeah, a real man alright…a real man who still cries whenever he get embarrassed." Kid Flash pointed out as Gizmo's face went as red as Billy's costume. **

**(AN!-in my fics, KF is on the Hive's team! .)**

"**I-I do not!" Gizmo exclaimed as the laughter from his team finally subsided.**

**Back in the kitchen, Steffauri laughed a little.**

"**Yeah, I wish I'd been as lucky as he is when I turned twelve." Steffauri said to herself as Jinx walked over to her.**

"**Why?" She asked.**

**Even though Jinx was one of Steffauri's closest friends, there were still shadowy passages in Steffauri's past that Jinx had yet to explore.**

"**Well, when I turned twelve, it just meant more work for me. Because out of my siblings and I, I was chosen to rule the kingdom, so I had to be trained for long hours every single day for like, a hundred things." Steffauri finished as Jinx sighed.**

"**Yeah, so basically in some cases, you're world's a hard place to live in, right?" Jinx asked as Steffauri nodded silently.**

**Steffauri could also remember a time, not too long ago actually, when Gizmo was the same way.**

**Born the youngest of three siblings, Gizmo was hand chosen by his father to become the next ruler of the Pahoran world, and by the time he was four, he had twenty one tutors, all for a different subject matter.**

**Yet again another past experience that made Gizmo detest being told what to do.**

**Meanwhile, Gizmo was sitting at one of the tables by the kitchen and had heard the whole thing.**

"**Yeah, but why does it hafta be so shot crunchin' hard for us! I mean really! I'm not old enough for this!" Gizmo whined as Steffauri walked behind him and placed both hands on his small shoulders.**

"**Was it really all that bad?" Jinx asked as she and Steffauri sat down with Gizmo, who nodded quickly.**

"**Yeah, it really was tough. Even other royal kids like Gizmo and I grew up that way. No friends, no decisions, not knowing which rules we can bend or break without punishment, the works, and it was like that every day." Steffauri said as she placed her folded arms on the table before her.**

**Jinx looked to the two of them for a moment.**

**It was just hard to imagine that two people she'd known for like, _ever_ were figures of royalty on their world. **

**Gizmo, a high maintenance little kid, and a gung-ho tomboy fighter, forced to walk in a straight, melancholy path called life that had long been laid out for them.**

**However, when the lines following their family's lives were straight an perfectly followed along, Gizmo and Steffauri's were jagged and had many paths on which to take.**

**And they were seemingly proud of that.**

"**So, have you decided what you want to do for you're B-day this year?" Steffauri asked as Gizmo rested his head on the side of her left arm.**

"**Hmm…Nope." Was all he had to say before Jinx smirked again.**

"**Well, all I can say is that I am NOT having the Titans crash it again. I mean, I'll admit it _was_ pretty fun having them around, but it was also partially _their_ fault that almost everything went wrong!" Jinx finished as the rest of the team took seats at the table beside them.**

"**Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Billy asked as he leaned over in his chair, propping his shoes on the table.**

**Steffauri eyed him.**

"**Well, we were talking about what we wanted to do about Gizmo's birthday this year." Steffauri finished as Billy dropped his chair and turned back to fully face her.**

"**OOH! He invitin' that hot sister a his?" Billy asked eagerly as Steffauri flipped him off, two pretty girls already on his team and he has to go for the one millions of miles away.**

"**Hmm, I dunno. Giz hasn't decided what he wants to do yet." Jinx finished as Billy's excited look quickly faded off into an incandescent frown.**

"**Well, even if it's just us we'd better hope it's not as jacked up as it was last year." Wykkyd pointed out as everyone nodded in agreement.**

**Last year on Gizmo's birthday, Jinx had invited his family to stay over for the week, the Titans AND the Titans East showed up unexpectedly, and Gizmo's family went off roaming the city getting thrown out of clubs and bars and just doing whatever they felt like until they all had to go out looking for them.**

"**Well, I have a felling, that this year's gonna be different." Steffauri began as the group eyed her somewhat suspiciously.**

"**Why's that?" See-More asked as Steffauri smiled.**

"**Hmm, I don't really know. I just have a feeling this year's going to bring us even better things than the last." The otherworldly princess finished as the group nodded hopefully. And little did they know, that Steffauri's judgment on this would show itself very soon…in the form of a long lost friend.**

**AN TIME!-YAY! 1'st chappie down, many more to come! XD Sorry this chappie was a little short, it was kinda supposed to be a little prequel for the rest of the fic. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Another, longer chappie will be up later tomorrow! K? Now…REVIEW! XD Tee-Hee! No, seriously…NOW! .**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor, An Old Friend

**Chapter-2 An Unexpected Visitor, an Old Friend**

**YAY! Chappie 2 is now up! . This chappie was made possible by my BFF Cen AKA DemonicSlayer616, and me! So give her some credit in the reviews! PS!-YOU MUST READ CHAPPIE #28 OF 'COMPLICATIONS' IF U WANT 2 KNOW WHAT CHARACTERS ARE HERS DAMN IT!...Enjoy! Tee-Hee! .**

**Upon planning Gizmo's twelfth birthday, Jinx and Steffauri had run into several obstacles. Such as…getting their team members off their lazy asses to help, and two, Steffauri was yet again having issues with the impending threat of her Titan sister inviting every single damn Titan around!**

**However, little did the two girls know, their planning this year wasn't going to be necessary for very long.**

**As of now, Jinx, Steffauri, Gizmo, along with the other members of the team were lounging out on the couch when a sudden, and loud rumbling noise coming from up on one of the roof sides of their 'H' tower.**

"**What the hell?" See-More cried out as he and the others leapt from the couch and rushed up into the elevator to see what was going on.**

**As the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, a strong, prolonged gust of wind blew past them, as they looked up, they noticed and intricately shaped, silvery grey warship landing on one of their launch pads.**

**As Steffauri moved her right arm slightly over her eyes, the pulled back flap in the front of her hair flew out of place, and no member of the team could barely keep her eyes open.**

**Just then, a small door at the bottom of the ship opened, and a girl with snowy, whitish blue hair leapt out. **

**As the ship landed, and the blowing debris and strong forceful winds died down, the girl's full form could be seen, as could that of the ship.**

**The pale faced girl was clad in a royal blue warriors outfit with a red chiffon rose embroidering adorning the left side of her split dress. On her back, she carried a 7-foot long bow, and below her gathered, light grayish blue pants, her socks and geta sandals could fully be seen in the strong brightness of the early morning sun.**

**On her pale white face, on each cheek, there was a marking, were small, upside down triangles surrounded by three smaller ones, a sly smile formed on her face as the group stared on at her.**

**By now, everyone in the Hive Nine was speechless, and still taken aback by the incredible force of the high winds generated by her ship.**

"**Well, isn't anyone going to welcome me at _all_?" The girl exclaimed as Steffauri pulled the flip in the front of her hair back into place before stepping forward.**

"**Uh…yeah. Um, mind answering me this…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The angered princess demanded as the paler girl gave her a slightly hurt glare.**

"**Ah! Steffauri! You don't remember me? I'm crushed." She ended playfully as Steffauri raised a confused eyebrow.**

"**Uh…We've met?" Steffauri asked as the girl got even closer to her face.**

"**YES! Remember? Princess Falcior! You're one and only _best friend_?" The girl cried out with a finishing smirk as Steffauri's brown eyes widened.**

"**FALO?" Steffauri blurted out all at once as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.**

**Meanwhile, back at the outside of the elevator, the remaining members of the Hive Nine stood there dumbfounded.**

**Just then, Gizmo stepped up and tapped Steffauri's thigh.**

"**Uh, Steff? You know her?" Gizmo asked as Falcior's glare lowered to the child's level.**

"**AWWWWWW! HOW CUTE!" Falcior squealed happily as she scooped Gizmo up in her arms and hugged him closely.**

**Steffauri blushed happily but looked a little concerned as Gizmo's face was being continually pressed into Falo's cleavage. As Gizmo struggled to get free, he was finally saved by Billy and all his perverted wonder. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**AWW! I've always wanted to meet the prince!" Falcior finished as the boys of the team looked on jealously at Gizmo.**

"**LUCKY!" Billy cried out as he saw Gizmo's face get once again buried into Falcior's royal blue dress clothes.**

**Just then, the princess' eyes narrowed at the Southerner, who was now reminding himself of the former 'Madame Rouge incident' and how scary woman of villainy could be.**

**As Falo placed Gizmo back on the ground, she gave him a rather intimidating 'death stare', followed by the large bow on her back being presented before him, which, really can't be good!**

"**What…was that…you said?" Falo asked as she reached for an arrow.**

**Billy shrieked in terror and turned around and ducked, just giving Falcior the chance to turn his poor ass into a giant pincushion.**

"**AGGGGGGHHH!" Billy cried out as the arrow finally met with his posterior area.**

**With that, all the other guys placed their hands behind their backs, almost in unison.**

"**Any other takers?" Falcior cried out, preparing to reach for another arrow as the guys shuddered beneath her glare.**

"**That's better." Falo finished as she happily put the arrow back and turned over to Steffauri.**

"**So, I just thought I'd drop on by, I can hardly believe it's been ten years." Falcior stated as Steffauri nodded and led her friend and her team back inside the 'H' tower.**

"**Hmm, nice place." Falo complimented as she walked around the main room and marveled at all the technology surrounding her.**

**Then, the sixteen year old princess wandered over to the kitchen section, Steffauri eyed her nervously as she reached for the handle on the fridge.**

"**Uh…Falo, n-no! Don't open that!" Steffauri cried as a shrill cry echoed throughout their 'lair'. **

**Everyone then turned to face the shocked Falcior, who was now face to face with Mammoth's favored stash of chicken and other poultry based foods.**

**Then, Falo raised her bow and arrow, and glared at the team.**

"**WHO'S THE CULPRIT?" She cried out, with slight tears forming in her deep blue eyes.**

"**Uh…I am." Mammoth said, slightly raising his oversized hand.**

**Falo then pulled the bow back, and Mammoth immediately took heed to this action, and like Billy had, turned around, and ducked, and yet another ass was made into a pincushion.**

"**AAAGGGGGHHH!" Mammoth's cried rang out even louder than hers.**

"**What'd she do that for?" Mammoth demanded as he pulled the arrow from his buttocks.**

**Steffauri then pulled Mammoth aside to give him a little 'chat.'**

"**Mammoth, for as long as Falo's staying here, you CAN'T eat ANY bird-typed foods, got it?" Steffauri asked as Mammoth looked fearful.**

"**Why not?" He asked as Steffauri eyed the still shocked Falo.**

"**Because, Falcior's from a planet called Aurora, and there, birds are highly revered as the most important and vital animals on the planet, so by eating them, you're disgracing her culture!" Steffauri finished as Mammoth nodded tearfully.**

**As Steffauri walked back into the kitchen, she placed a hand on Falcior's shoulder and led her away from the fridge.**

**Later that night, Falcior, Steffauri, and the other members of the team were gathered in the lounging area on the large, round couch, just talking about how Steffauri and Falo knew each other.**

"**So, it all started ten years ago, Steff was eight, I was about six. We were in the middle of a horrible war with those damn Tamaraneans and the kingdom of Tsuperatte from Pahora. My family and Steffauri's were meeting so our kingdoms could form an official alliance; and when we were taking the tour of their palace, I saw Steffauri sitting at this weird piano-type thing, she looked sad, so I went in to talk to her, and we've been friends ever since." Falo said, through her version of the story.**

"**So, ten years huh? You've known each other for a long time, so why haven't you visited each other that much?" Jinx asked as Falo's looked softened a little.**

"**It was…that war. It took the lives of four people who were very precious to me." Falcior began as the groups' interest began to heighten. **

"**My mother, my father, my uncle, and my aunt." Falo began in a shadowy voice.**

"**How'd they die?" Billy asked as Falo glared briefly and continued on.**

"**Well, my mother was shot to death repeatedly by starbolts on Tamaran, and my father was caught in a bombing in Tsuperatte Pahora, my uncle was there to. And my aunt committed suicide afterward." Falcior finished as the group stared on.**

**A few of them could definitely relate, but for those who could, were too pained at heart to say so.  
**

**As the group remained silent, Kyd Wykkyd's head suddenly jolted upward from his lithe position.**

"**Hey! Isn't Tamaran that planet Starfire's from?" Wykkyd asked as Falo's eyes widened.**

"**STARFIRE?" The enraged princess cried out as Steffauri leaned over closer to the gothic boy.**

"**You've done it now." Steffauri whispered as Falo prepped her weapons and jumped to her feet.**

"**WHERE IS SHE? I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Falo yelled at the top of her lungs as the Hive Nine coward beneath her heightening anger.**

"**Uh…Why do you wanna kill her so badly?" Kid Flash asked as Falo's glare landed on him. (AN! -KF is in the Hive Nine now and in my other fics as well! K?)**

"**ARRG! SHE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Falcior cried out as the group eyed each other.**

"**B-but, in our galaxy, it says in the Pahoran scrolls that a hero is never to spill the blood of another, be they friend or enemy!" Gizmo said, reciting the 19'th rule of Pahoran hero and villain conduct exactly.**

"**She _killed her_. Starfire put much power into those damned starbolts of hers. My mother's weapons were gone, she didn't wave a chance, she protected my brother and I but jumping on top of us, and before we knew it…She…was dead." Falo finished, her angered voice finally dying down a little.**

"**Whoa." They all said at once, all of them had lost someone close, but _never_ had they dreamed of such a death, or for that death to have been dealt by such a seemingly peaceful girl.**

"**Well, that's a hell of a way to go!" Mammoth added as Falo glared at him once more, Mammoth blacked his ass and backed up slowly.**

**However, this time, Falcior didn't even bother to lift a finger to get her arrows, she just stood there, taking in all that she'd just revealed to them. How much it pained her to remember it.**

**A few hours later, Steffauri showed Falcior to one of the three spare rooms, which had its own bathroom to go with it.**

**Late that night, rather than dreams, Falcior was plagued with tumultuous visions of her mother's last moments.**

**_Flashback….. _**

"_**Children! Come here quickly!" Queen Sprara called out to her two young children, Aragin and Falcior, as she saw the young Tamaranean princess floating above her, ready to fire at any moment.**_

"_**But what about you!" Young Falo cried out amongst all the mayhem as Sprara's eyes lowered to her daughter's level.**_

"_**Don't worry! I'll be alright!" Sprara cried out as she fell atop her children, just as a slue of starbolts hit her body.**_

"_**I LOVE YOU!" Sprara cried out on her last breaths as her dead body lay stop her two children, still alive, but slightly scarred.**_

_**Aragin's face was contorted in anger, and Falo's eyes were wide in horror, as she remained motionless under her mother's body, until her brother came to her aid.**_

**Falcior then awoke from her sleep, gasping for breath as wisps of whitish blue hair cascaded down her sweaty face.**

**It had been ten years since that day, and never again did she want to experience something that horrible, ever again.**

**But, she was being forced to.**

**AN TIME!- I hope u all enjoyed this chappie! Now…I DEMAND U REVIEW! XD And 'member, Falcior/Falo and all the other characters like Sprara, Aragin, and the Auroran planet ARE NOT MINE! They are property of DemonicSlayer616, so giver her some credit! Now…REVIEW! Tee-Hee! . No, seriously, review now!**


	3. Returning To Pahora, the Party Begins

**Chapter-3 Returning To Pahora**

**AN!-Okay, rules have been changed, now this whole fic is being authored by my BFF, DemonicSlayer616, and I, therefore, it's about a 50, 50 credit giver! So…REVIEW US! XD PS-NEW HOT CHARACTERS IN HERE! WAHOOO! . Enjoy!...PS! REVEIW COUNT 4 THIS FIC HAS BEEN FUCKING RIDICULOUS! YOU ALL BEGGED ME FOR A SEQUEL, HERE IT IS, AND ONLY ONE REVEIW? COME ON! :( **

About two days passed, and February 16'th, Gizmo twelfth birthday was only one more day away.

Falcior had gotten over her fear of Mammoth's little 'stash' in the fridge, but still, she dared not go near it again.

"So, Giz, what do you wanna do for you're B-day this year?" Steffauri asked as Gizmo shrugged.

"I dunno, but whatever we do…Do NOT! Invite my parents over again!" Gizmo cried out as his fellow teammates laughed, while Falo gave a confused look towards them.

"Why not? They're pretty cool." Falcior pointed out, as the group reminisced on all the crazy-ass things that had happened last year.

(AN!-If u read the first Gizmo's Birthday, you'll know all that happened! XD)

"Let's not talk about it." The group replied in unison as they began to remember all the screwed up things that Gizmo's family had done on their visit here last year.

"And besides, why are _you_ planning it?" Falo asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Uh…because we're his friends." Jinx replied as Falo lightly slapped herself on the forehead.

"AGH! I almost forgot to tell you! I asked because Gizmo's parents sent me here to tell you that _they're_ hosting a party this year, and they want everyone to come." Falcior replied as everyone's eyes went wide. Gizmo nearly passed out upon hearing this.

"Oh…no." Was all he could muster as his friends rushed off to pack their bags.

"No! We can't go!" Gizmo cried out as he walked over to Jinx, who was already done and helping Steffauri pack.

"Why not, we let them come here. And besides, I've actually kinda wanted to see where you grew up, Giz." Jinx finished as Gizmo growled slightly and walked out, to pack his own things.

At that moment, Jinx felt a light tap on her shoulder as Steffauri walked out of her closet.

"Hey Jinx, I've got something to tell you." Steff began as Jinx turned around to face her.

"Yeah, what?" The hex witch asked as the smirk on Steffauri's tan face grew into an incandescent smile.

"Well, I'm setting Falo up with a hot date. And I mean _REALLY HOT_!" Steffauri confessed as Jinx's catlike eyes widened.

"Oh my God! With who?" She demanded as Steffauri leaned down and whispered the name into her ear, Jinx squealed in joy, hoping to see how this mystery date turned out.

About a half an hour later, the Hive's team met Falcior on the roof, and prepared to enter the ship.

"Alright, we're gonna go over some rules, one-it's cramped, so shut up and be patient! And two-don't touch anything!" Falcior finished as everyone tossed their luggage into the back and boarded the ship.

True to Falo's word, it was indeed cramped, and everyone had already broken the first rule and were all getting very, very impatient.

"AGH! How much longer!" Billy whined as Falo whipped out her bow in a threatening manner, immediately silencing the boy.

"In about fifteen more minutes! It's only been twenty!" Falo cried out to the cramped row of seats behind her.

_Fifteen Minutes, and a million arguments later….._

As Falcior's ship prepared to land, the lovely view of a white and black palace, adorned with nearly every shade of green, and twelve large transparent green towers full of lively technology behind them.

"Whoa! Shit man! This is where you _live_?" See-More cried out as Gizmo smiled proudly.

"Yeah, just wait till you get inside." Gizmo finished as the ship finally landed before the palace's walls.

As the group exited, they immediately felt the cold chills of winter fall upon them.

"H-h-holy sh-shit!" Jinx cried out as she noticed about a foot of snow on the ground, and the ship's thermometer reading at twelve below zero.

"Damn! It gets this cold out here?" Mammoth cried out, holding his bulky arms closer to his body as they all grabbed their things and rushed off to the palace; however, they were met by several stiff looking male servants dressed in prestigious blue and black chiffon suits, who took their things for them, and led them inside.

As they entered through the two 15-foot tall front doors, the group, all but Steffauri who'd already been here…awed at the amazing main foyer, adorned with green curtains and several; crystal chandeliers.

"Holy crap." Was all several of the members had to say as they were greeted by the sounds of footsteps coming their way from atop the marble staircase.

Just then, a beautiful auburn haired girl of about twenty came rushing down the stairs.

When the girl finally reached the end of the staircase, it was easy to see she was wearing a hoop skirt beneath all of the immaculate layers of clothing she had on, and her green eyes sparked through the lenses in her tiny side oval glasses.

"Cheeo! I'm so glad you're finally here!" The girl cried out as she bent down to hug her brother.

"Damn it! See that, Giz gets all the good lookin' girls." Billy whispered to Kyd Wykkyd, who was Pahoran born and found that rather offensive towards the women of his world.

"Ow!" Billy cried out as Wykkyd gave him a hard punch in the shoulder.

"I am Evelyn. Gizmo's older sister, and the idiot on the staircase up there, flirting with the seamstress, is my brother, Konarii." Evelyn stated as she pointed out she and Gizmo's eldest brother, who was indeed flirting with the royal seamstress. (Lol!)

"Alright, our royal servants will take your things up to your rooms, now, we need to get you out of those trashy things before the banquet starts, so meet in the lower parlor room after you've had a bath in the hot springs upstairs." Evelyn stated as Jinx looked at her black leather dress, almost ready to lash out at her.

"TRASHY THINGS?" Jinx cried out, charging at her before KF rushed in front of her and held her back.

"Uh, hehe, heh, sorry!" The speedster replied in an embarrassed voice as Jinx finally laid off.

As the groups split up into those of girls and guys, they finally departed for the hot springs, they found them located inside one of the upper towers, with many wide windows where the falling snow could be seen.

As the boys walked into their hot springs, they were surprised to see three other boys already sitting in the bath. All had similar markings to those of princess Falcior.

The first guy was a man that looked to be 16 or older. He had dark electric blue hair with feminine eyes. His eyes were dark blue with icy white in them. He had white creamy skin and had two dark blue slashes on his cheeks with spots on the top of them. His hair reached to his butt and covered a lot of his chest.

The other guy looked to be 18. He had grey hair with highlights. He had golden eyes with red and blue specks on them. He had creamy skin with very little tan. His hair went to his butt as well. He had face markings that were a circle in the middle with triangles going each way on each side and had dots beside them.

The last guy looked the youngest he looked to be at least 12. He had midnight black hair. He had black eyes. (Think of Sasuke eyes!) He had pale skin. He had navy blue markings that was a triangle with a top line over it. With dots on every side.

"Who're you?" Mammoth asked as the three of them eyed their new bath-buddies somewhat eerily.

"I am prince Aragin, Falcior's brother." Said the second young man with the grey and red hair. "And I am prince Saiyuki." Said the more feminine member of the group. And lastly, the youngest member of the group introduced himself. "And I'm _king_ Yahiko." He finished proudly as Gizmo's eyes widened.

"You're only two years older than me, and you're already the KING?" Gizmo cried out as he and his friends entered the baths.

Yahiko sat closer to him.

"Yes, on my kingdom, they called 'the executioner.'" Yahiko finished with a darkened smirk as the younger child scooted farther away from him.

"What's you're problem?" Yahiko asked, tilting his head slightly as he did so.

"Uh…No offense, it's just unusual to hear that someone only a few years older than Giz finds fun in beheading people." See-More finished for them as Yahiko's look slightly grew sterner.

Yahiko then gave another dark glare, and grabbed his towel to get out of the baths, but not before confronting See-More and threatening him with even more darkness in his voice.

"Do not dare disrespect a king like that. I have the power to kill you right now, you know." Was all 'the executioner' had to say before leaving.

As Yahiko's footsteps finally silenced from the room, burst of laughter erupted from Saiyuki and Aragin.

"Ah, don't worry about him!" Aragin stated as the Hive boys dispersed throughout the large baths once more.

After the brief moment of laughter, both Saiyuki and Aragin went for their towels and left the bath to prepare for the banquet that night.

Meanwhile, on one of the Titans' ships, Robin had just landed on Pahora, and was dropping Hayley, and Falcior's blind date off.

"So, you sure you wanna do this?" Robin asked as Falcior's date nodded, and held up his communicator to signal he knew what to do if anything went wrong.

"Well then, have a good time, and keep in contact!" Robin ordered as his girlfriend escorted Falcior's date into the towering palace.

"So, you think she'll like me?" Falo's date asked as Hayley linked arms with him and led him inside.

"Yeah, knowing Falcior's taste, she'll love, I'm sure of it." Hayley finished as everyone went to go prepare for the evening.

Meanwhile, up in the boy's section of the large dressing room, the three Auroran boys were struggling with getting the tight Pahoran clothes on.

"AGH! Damn it! How can you HANDLE THIS?" Aragin wheezed as his seamstress tied a tight metal plated and leather corset-like garment onto him. Meanwhile, Gizmo was smiling triumphantly, and had already gotten himself fully dressed, all but his shoes.

"Because when I was really little, I still had to do this every day." Gizmo pointed out as he fastened his brown Pahoran formal shoes and stood back up.

"I wonder how the girls are fairing." Saiyuki said to himself as he put on his under shirt.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dressing area, most all of them were already done, and Steffauri was helping Falo with some final touches on her dress.

"Are you done yet?" Falo asked somewhat impatiently as Steffauri closely examined the ruff on her neck.

"Yeah, take a look." Steffauri said as she walked her friend over to the large mirror on the far left side of the room.

As Falo took a good long look at herself, she began to frown slightly.

She was the vision of her dead mother, now. Standing there in her lovely dress, all in shades of blue, her hands eventually found their way up to the top of her crown…her mother's old crown.

It was the exact same one she'd been wearing on the night of her death, and one of the only things left to remember her by.

"Falo! Are you ready to go already?" Steffauri asked, snapping Falcior out of her visions once again.

Falo turned away from the mirror and nodded in agreement.

As the two girls began to make their way down to the large white marble staircase, they were met by a rather excited Yahiko, who was charging for them.

"Nee-chan!" Yahiko cried out excitedly as he tackled her to the ground.

(AN!- as you can probably already tell, Yahiko is very, very emo! First, he was threatening to kill everyone, and now he's all sweet and lovable! .)

As Yahiko sat up on top of Falcior, she sat up slightly and hugged him back.

"Uh, Falo, who are they?" Steffauri asked gesturing to Saiyuki and Yahiko, and Aragin.

(AN!- Steffauri does know Aragin, but at first she can't recognize him.)

Falo then smiled and sat up.

"Oh, well, Yahiko is my cousin, and somewhat like my little brother, and Saiyuki is my cousin as well, and don't you remember Aragin, my big brother?" Falcior asked as Steffauri turned around to face him.

Aragin's eyes went wide when he saw his old friend standing before him; clad in a blue and pastel green formal Pahoran gown, while her head was adorned with a small gold and turquoise stone tiara, and her other, larger crown propped up in the back.

"Damn….." Was all Aragin could muster after seeing how well the past ten years had gone for her physically.

Steffauri then eyed Aragin in almost the same way.

His body was now sexy and buff, he was much taller, and the markings on his pale face had become more bold, to symbolize greatness in him.

As Steffauri blushed, she slightly moved away, but not before stealing one last glance from Aragin.

A few moments later, everyone had met downstairs in the royal ballroom, and were all just standing around and talking, and most of the guys were still suffering through the pain of wearing the tight under clothes.

Meanwhile, Falo had wandered over to the snack table, right where her mystery date was standing.

Steffauri saw this and immediately rushed over to his side.

"Hey! Hey! That's her! Right next to you!" Steffauri urged in a whisper as the young man glanced over to his left.

There beside him stood a very calm looking Falo closely examining the food for any signs of poultry use.

"What should I say?" The boy asked as Steffauri seemingly pushed him forward.

Falcior then looked up at his face, and began to blush heavily as he looked at her royal garments.

"Who're you?" Falo asked with some level of hostility in her voice.

"I uh…Let's just say friends call me Hot Spot." The boy said as Falo's blush deepened.

"Uh, and , and I am princess Falcior, friends…call me Falo." Falcior finished as Hot Spot took her hand and led her down to the dance floor.

Just then, with a tap of the microphone at the small podium up front, the room was silenced, Gizmo's parents then walked down the two long spiral staircases. "May I present, the royal highnesses of the Alaya, Pahora kingdom, King Krissomouru, and Queen Olesiya!" One of their royal servants introduced as the room clapped simultaneously.

Then, the Hive's team realized Gizmo wasn't there, however, they all knew what was to come of this, so just in case, Billy decided to whip out his video camera!

As the servant raised his hand stiffly, the room silenced once more, and all attention turned towards the larger, middle staircase, where the green and gold velvet curtains raised and the shadows of three figures could be seen.

"And, may I now present the alleged heirs to the Pahoran throne, Prince Konarii, Princess Evelyn, and the one whom without we'd not be celebrating today, prince Cheeo!" The servant finished as he placed his hands to his side, and bowed the entire uppermost part of his body as the three came down.

Konarii and Evelyn stood upright and proper as they walked down the stairs slowly. As if they'd done this many a time before. While little Gizmo blushed heavily and held his tiny hands close to his chest nervously.

"Oh good, we're great…I can do this." He said to himself as they came to the end of the staircase and bowed/curtsied to their guests, Gizmo fumbled slightly while doing so, and went even redder when he got back up.

"Aw man!" Billy said to himself, putting the camera away; having given up all hope for someone to fall.

Then, the servant called their attention once more, and the curtain raised once more to reveal all four Auroran royals standing in a line, waiting to be called out, from oldest to youngest.

"And from the planet of our biggest ally-ship, may I pleased to present, four royal figures, Prince Aragin, Princess Falcior, Prince Saiyuki, and King Yahiko!" The servant finished as he bowed again, and everyone gave confused looks as to why the hell someone as young as Yahiko was a full fledged ruler.

Yahiko gave them evil glares back and walked off to the dance floor.

"Now, let the dance, begin!" The servant finished as Steffauri took a seat at the large white baby grand atop the small platform where the other performers were.

"Wait up a sec…she _plays_?" Kyd Wykkyd asked as Steffauri sat up straight and began to play an elaborate Pahoran melody, barely even looking at the keys.

Back in the audience, Falo nodded and turned back to them.

"Yeah, I met Steffauri ten years ago when she was about eight, and even back then she was almost an expert with it. My brother Aragin kind of took her out of that boring lifestyle though." Falo finished as Hot Spot bowed and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

As Steffauri briefly looked away, she smiled happily upon finally seeing her friend dancing with her selected date.

And all was going well, but little did she know, that there was a rather unwanted guest waiting there for her that night.

Just then, everyone switched partners with the person to their left, Hot Spot got turned out to Gizmo's sister, and Steffauri's ex fiancé, got turned over to Falo.

(AN!- if you've read any of my previous fics, you'll hear why he's her ex fiancé and what not, well, she broke up with him/cancelled their engagement because she wanted to be with BB. But now they've also broken up. K?)

"My, my, you look lovely, but why do you dance so foolishly? That's just like you Aurorans, always in such a hurry." The hot blonde guy (.) said as Falo tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Falcior asked harshly as she followed his lead.

"Nisai, Nisai Nashua. You know, you're little friend Steffauri's ex fiancé?" Nisai asked coldly as Falo's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, over at the piano, Steffauri immediately recognized him, and got someone to substitute playing for her, and she rushed over to them.

As Steffauri walked over, and gave Nisai a rather hard punch in the shoulder, he finally let go of Falo, who violently cracked her knuckles.

"Nisai! I never wanted you to be here you know! Who sent you here?" Steffauri demanded as Nisai turned to fully face her.

"Humph! Well, if you must know, you're mother and father thought it best if we rekindled our old relationship." Nisai said as Steffauri's anger heightened to near frightening levels.

"W-what? WHAT RELATIONSHIP? We never really HAD a relationship, and we NEVER liked each other!" Steffauri cried out as Falo went back to Hot Spot.

"AGH! Just, just…Just forget it!" Steffauri exclaimed in a trembling voice as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, over by Olesiya and Kris, Steffauri's mother and father; Meredyth and Overrartu were talking when their daughter showed up behind them, looking quite pissed off to say the least.

"Steffauri, what ails you dear? You know how I detest seeing you unhappy." Overrartu said as he looked down to his young daughter who looked back up at him, visible tear stains still on her cheeks.

"Well if you don't like seeing me unhappy, then why'd you go off and invite Nisai here? I HATE HIM!" Steffauri cried out as Meredyth reached out to comfort her daughter.

Meanwhile, Hot Spot and Falo were already hitting it off, as hoped for by Steffauri, and Nisai, well, he wasn't going to take no for an answer just yet.

"But Steffauri dear, Nisai is highly revered on his kingdom as one of the best fighters, and one of the wealthiest heirs, why would you not want him as a husband?" Meredyth asked as Steffauri's looked softened.

Out of all the years she'd known him, Nisai had pointed out nothing but her imperfections.

"Act like a lady, Steffauri! Agh! You call those worthless commoners your _friends?_ Stand upright and still for once, won't you!" Were all things she'd heard from her former fiance years ago, even during her earlier days.

"Well, it- it's just because...Nisai'd nothing but a fucking ASSHOLE! He wants nothing to do with me, or our kingdom! So imagine how long he'd fair as a husband, king, AND father before running off!" Steffauri cried out as Meredyth and Overrartu eyed each other worriedly.

They wanted the best for their kingdom and it's people no doubt. But as good parents, naturally, the needs of their children came first.

"And besides, I have someone to get back to on a relationship." Steffauri finished in a more soothing tone, as she eyed the handsome form of prince Aragin standing across the large grand ballroom.

With that, Steffauri's parents smiled at each other and their daughter walked away to join her loved one on the dance floor.

AN TIME! Wahoo! . Anywho, like I said 4, reveiw counts here are so mouther fucking ridiculous it's not even funny. Now, I'm being really blunt when I say that, because normally, I'm a very nice and patient person with revews I get. But what pisses me off is that for about four months or so, you've all been asking for a sequel, it's been up for almost a week, and there's only one reveiw. now, I know very well that most of you would be dissapointed as well, right? So PLEASE send a reveiw here! . Thanx!


	4. New Beginnings

**Chapter-4 A New Beginning**

**AN! Thanx so much 4 the reviews guys! . We're SO HAPPY u like this! We were actually getting a little worried there! But oh joy of joys! REVIWS BIACH! BWAHAHAHA! Tee-Hee! Anywho, this chappie's just gonna be really long, so I'll spare u the AN and just let u read! Tee-Hee! Enjoy!...**

**By now, Nisai had gone off to watch Steffauri's every move.**

**Ever since she'd cancelled their engagement, Nisai had always been bent on ruining any other relationships Steffauri was having; however, the one she was about to rekindle was far older than the one she'd ever had with him…With Aragin.**

**Right now, Aragin was standing by the refreshment table, leaning with his back on one of the large columns in the room, when he saw Steffauri coming his way.**

**As his gleaming eyes widened, Steffauri smiled slightly.**

**Trying to hide his heavily blushing face as his old friend approached him, Steffauri suddenly touched his shoulder, and got him to eventually turn around and face her.**

"**Wanna dance?" Steffauri asked somewhat nervously, as she tried to avoid sparking any conversation he'd not be up to finishing.**

"**Uh, uh…yeah! Uh, sure." Aragin stuttered as Steffauri took one side of her wide skirt, and took Aragin's hand with hers, and walked out onto the middle of the dance floor.**

**AS they did so, Meredyth and Overrartu watched from across the grand ballroom, satisfied smiles on their faces.**

**Meredyth secretly crossed her fingers as her daughter and Aragin started to dance.**

"**For luck." The young queen whispered as she placed her right hand, with still crossed fingers behind her back.**

**However, as the dance began, Aragin looked slightly confused as Steffauri took the lead.**

**And…also because he knew almost nothing about Pahoran dancing.**

"**This should make for another, even stronger ally-ship with Aurora's second kingdom." Overrartu stated as he too began to watch his daughter dance. (NOTE! Aurora has three kingdoms!)**

"**Hmm, no wonder your name means 'the lady of dance.'" Aragin smirked as Steffauri went bright red.**

**Even though she _was_ a hard core, tough young Hive agent, and a kick ass fighter, her parents just _HAD_ to name her Steffauri. **

**She had to admit, she did like how her name just rolled off the tongue, but it's meaning had nothing that pertained to her current personality.**

"**Shut up!" Steffauri whispered to Aragin as the classical music began to speed up on them.**

**As Nisai watched from the other side of the room, his arms crossed with anger, especially after seeing the satisfied looks on the faces of the Rahikan king and queen.**

**So, he went to go bitch to them instead. (Tee-Hee!)**

**As Nisai approached them, Overrartu's attention turned to the young man, who now looked as though he were going to kill the next person who so much as looked at Steffauri.**

"**What do you want Nisai?" Overrartu asked as Nisai's look cooled slightly.**

"**I came to ask you, why…the _hell_…is Steffauri dancing with HIM?" Nisai blurted out as Meredyth gave him a hardened look.**

"**Shut your mouth, boy! You cannot address a royal court without permission!" the angered young queen spat as Nisai backed up slightly.**

"**I apologize." Nisai mustered through tightly clenched teeth.**

**Overrartu then placed a stiff hand on Meredyth's shoulder.**

"**Dear wife, although Nisai is being rather errant; please, act as a lady should. Stand up straight and look forward silently." Overrartu ordered calmly as Meredyth silently took heed to this and went back to watching her daughter dance.**

**Overrartu then looked back to Nisai, who was even more unsatisfied, having lost his way for the second time.**

"**Now, be gone with you, Steffauri's dance is almost through, and I'd at _least_ like to see this without you're petty interruptions." Overrartu gestured as Nisai stormed away, and out the front doors of the palace.**

**As Nisai left the palace to go back to Tsuperatte, Steffauri's parents looked on, with most satisfied looks on their faces as the dance stopped.**

**Steffauri and Aragin walked over to Steffauri's parents while everyone clapped for their performance.**

**Stefffauri's parents looked happy, and most joyful to see their daughter looking happy with a fiancé for once.**

"**Marvelous performance dear, simply marvelous! But…don't you think you should've let the gentleman of the dance lead?" Meredyth asked as Steffauri looked to Aragin with a happy smile.**

"**Well, on my world, it is tradition that the leads switch off, either the man or woman can lead at their own free will." Aragin pointed out as Steffauri's mother nodded.**

**Having been raised a prim and proper queen, Meredyth wasn't used to such customs as Aragin's world had.**

"**Well, one things for sure; you'll make a great king someday, dear." Meredyth said with great satisfaction in her voice as her husband stepped up.**

"**Yes, and that time in a ruler's life is coming up very soon. So, when can we expect the first grandchild?" Overrartu asked as Aragin's eyes widened as he stared on speechlessly, his eyes twitching simultaneously.**

"**DAD!" Steffauri exclaimed as she stepped forward, blushing even redder than the tips of Aragin's hair.**

"**What? You're eighteen, in our world, you should already _have_ children!" Steffauri's father pointed out as Aragin and Steffauri stared at the couple.**

"**Agh, yeah, but did you honestly feel the need to point that out _now_?" Steffauri cried out as everyone was finally called into the dining hall for dinner.**

**The table in Gizmo's palace was uncannily long; placed in one of the main tower's halls in the palace, there were two chairs on each end, and twenty two chairs placed on each side.**

**Just enough to fit all of their many guests who stayed for the dinner portion of the party.**

**Queen Olesiya sat at one end, while king Krissomouru (Gadget) sat at the other, he then stood up before the large group of family and guests, and tapped the rim of his delicately crafted wine glass with his spoon, earning the attention of the large table.**

"**Everyone! Everyone! May I have your attention please? Thank you…now then, we all know why we're here today. Today, my youngest son is finally on his way to becoming a promising young man, and future king." Gadget began proudly as the table clapped briefly, stopping when king Gadget requested their attention once more.**

"**Now, on this great world of ours, twelve is a good age, an age of promise, and an age of new beginnings. Today, Gizmo is taking his first steps into the world of becoming a new king. And before we know it, Gizmo will be fourteen, the probable age of marriage for us." **

"**Eww! I'm not marrying _that_ soon!" Gizmo exclaimed as a few people in the group chuckled lightly.**

"**FOURTEEN?" The Hive Nine's members cried out all at once, accept for Giz and Steffauri who were accustomed to this.**

**Gizmo's sister Evelyn then turned to them.**

"**Yes, on our planet, we try to marry off members of the royal family rather quickly so the production of heirs can begin quickly." Evelyn finished as the boys began to giggle slightly.**

"**Ha! Yeah, and that's the only part of kingship the guys _DO_ like!" Billy cried out in a thick country accent as every male member at the table blushed and shied away from their girlfriends/wives, who were now looking quite questionable at the moment.**

**Just then, from across the table, the guests watched as Falo leaned over and pulled a dagger out from underneath the starched ruff around her neck.**

**As the table fell silent, the eager princess forced her arm back, and flung the dagger underneath the table, a sound of the dagger meeting an unknown object was then heard.**

**With that, every man at the table gasped, as Billy looked down between his legs, he could see that Falo's dagger was merely two inches away from hitting his 'family jewels.' The Southern boy nearly fainted.**

"**Oh God…Oh Jesus." Was all Billy could muster before actually fainting, and the guys at the table all silently returning to dinner.**

"**Hmm, nice save Falcior." Jinx said, happy the perverted wonder had finally been stricken down for tonight…or at least she hoped so.**

"**Thanks, I honestly have no idea how the hell you go on everyday knowing he's lurking around in your house." Falo said coolly as the girls chuckled.**

**After the dinner portion of the evening was through, Gizmo opened the presents brought to him by the guests, and some of them had already left.**

**It was about eight or nine in the evening and everyone was just hanging around in the family room and just plain talking.**

**The Hive Nine and Falo's family members were staying in the palace for the week as promised by Gizmo's family.**

"**Yeah, twelve is a year for change." Aragin stated as he stood by one of the bay windows in the room.**

**As of now, Gizmo was sitting on the ebony baby grand piano bench, just playing random songs and watching as his friends/family chat or just having fun or just plain hanging out.**

**Just then, he was stopped when a clawed hand came down on the set of keys before him; startled, Gizmo turned around only to come face to face with a smirking prince Aragin.**

"**Can I…help you?" Gizmo asked somewhat annoyed an sarcastically as Aragin removed his hand and placed a box wrapped in a velvet sheet atop the keys he'd just released.**

"**Sorry I didn't give it to you sooner." Aragin said as Gizmo undid the velvet's fine ribbon, and opened the box.**

**Inside, there was an elegantly crafted gold crown with two stones, an emerald, and a small ruby at the top, along with several symbols adorning its sides.**

**At first, Gizmo was speechless as he picked it up from the box.**

"**Well after all, you can't become a king without the proper accessories." Aragin said with a slight shrug of the shoulders, still maintaining his trademark smirk.**

**As Gizmo removed his old crown, and put on his new gold piece, he actually felt a slight sense of remorse. **

**All his life, Gizmo had wanted to grow up to be a great and powerful king. The kind of king that all subjects from every kingdom admired, in a basic sense, he wanted to be like his father had been while ruling. (AN-he's still the king now…)**

"**Thanks Aragin. Let me ask you something…When you became king…was it really hard at first?" Gizmo asked as Aragin sat beside him on the piano bench.**

"**Well, yes and no. I'll admit, it was really hard to adjust to all the changes at first, but it got better for me a little later down the road. Trust me, you'll do fine." Aragin stated as he got up and walked out of the room alone.**

"**Well, I'm going to bed, 'night." Steffauri said as she walked off to her room, but not before meeting up with Aragin inside one of the open towers in Gizmo's palace.**

"**Wow, it's beautiful out here at night isn't it?" Steffauri asked as she leaned over the side of the tower's intricate railing while peering outwards to the settled snow below the towers/balconies, and the bright green light from the full moon reflecting off from the towers of Schtoi behind the palace. (AN!-Schtoi is made up of 12-transparent green glass towers full of tech that runs all of Pahora. .)**

"**Yeah, it sorta reminds me of winters back home." Aragin stated as Steffauri looked over to him, her brown hair whipping past her whitish tan face in the cool winter's wind.**

**Aragin could hardly believe that the tough girl he finally regained relationship with right now, actually used to be the stiff young princess he'd met in Rahiko ten years ago.**

**Then, Aragin moved closer and closer to Steffauri's face, and finally, their lips touched, feeling each other's loving warmth in the middle of the cold winter surrounding them.**

"**We-well then...goodnight." Steffauri finished, blushing heavily as she floated back down to the doors to the large main room of the palace.**

**Aragin remained there silently for a few more moments, smiling to himself.**

**Finally, they were picking up the pieces that so many years had shattered long, long ago.**

**_Three Days Later….._**

**The day of the third morning came much quicker than anticipated, the once peacefully settled snow was now blowing about outside in a nearly blinding windy current.**

**After the events that had taken place in the palace over the past few days, and Steffauri and Aragin's rekindled relationship, not that many people were up to doing much of anything, and were all just sitting around and relaxing.**

**Earlier on the previous day, the queen had been acting noticeably strange, and was looking quite sick as well.**

"**So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Konarii, Gizmo's older brother asked as everyone shrugged, just then, Damadel, the guardian of Gizmo's family rushed in.**

**(AN! –Damadel has guarded Gizmo's family/ancestors for over 1,600 years, and it now 3,019 years old, but looks not a day older than 20. K? .)**

"**Damadel! What's wrong?" Princess Evelyn gasped as the blue haired nymph faced her.**

"**Evelyn! It's your mother! The queen, without warning, she passed out in the hallway. The king had invited the royal healers to her quarters, but he called upon me to let you know." Damadel finished as the three children of Olesiya and Gadget rushed up the stairs and to their mother.**

"**Father! What's wrong?" Evelyn asked as the healers spoke Pahoran to Gizmo's father, who's eyes widened in fear.**

"**Well, what is it!" Gizmo demanded as Gizmo's father sat down, placing a hand on his forehead in silence, the three children gathered around him.**

"**She, she has the fever. The very one our enemy sent out to kill us all. The doctors don't know what's to become of her yet." Gadget asked as the children's throats lurched, Gizmo felt like crying.**

**Many horrible things had happened on Pahora, but none as horrible as this.**

**Not only would the queen's probable death affect the royal family, but all of Pahora would feel the pain.**

"**N-now children, I-I want you to leave. Damadel, send for prince Aragin and princess Falcior, I have something to ask them." The sorrowed king ordered as Damadel rushed swiftly back down the hallways to find the two Aurorans.**

**Mere moments later, Gizmo, Konarii, and Evelyn were all sitting outside the large bedroom doors, eavesdropping on what was happening.**

"**Now, are you sure you want us to do this, your majesty?" Aragin asked as Gadget nodded once before standing up.**

"**Yes. My daughter will be assisting Damadel with my wife and the healers, and my oldest son will need to help me out with our palace's defenses. And Gizmo, although still coming of age, is still too young to do any task I have laid out." The king began as Aragin and Falo gave him worried looks.**

"**Of course we will. Gizmo will feel right at home on our world. We'll leave at sundown." Falcior finished as Gizmo turned back to face his siblings, a small gasp escaping him as his eyes widened.**

"**Aurora? They're taking you there?" Evelyn asked as Gizmo remained stunned.**

**Just then, the door behind them opened, to reveal Aragin and Falo, still looking very worried.**

**Not only did they have to send forces out to protect them, but they also had the life of a future king in their hands.**

**Falcior then looked down at the three who immediately stood up.**

"**Gizmo pack your things, we'll be leaving in an hour." Falo ordered, as Aragin gave him a hardened look from the corner of his eye and nodded once in agreement.**

**Damadel had been told to send the Hive Nine and all other guest from Earth back home, so Gizmo only had one last opportunity to say goodbye to his friends before leaving himself.**

**As Gizmo approached the Auroran ship, his things were taken by several Auroran guards, and Falo walked in alongside him.**

"**Don't worry Gizmo, she'll be alright." Falo said comfortingly as she placed a hand on Gizmo's shoulder.**

**Then, the large aircraft began to lift off and finally, it disappeared through the snowy white atmosphere of the Pahoran world.**

**It was true as the saying went…Twelve was the age of new beginnings.**

**AN TIME! .- I hope u enjoyed this chappie! My hands fuckin' hurt and it's almost midnight, perfect combo, right? . Tee-Hee! Well, next chappie'll be up soon, so review or I'll hurt u! Jk, Jk!...I mean it! Tee-Hee! XD Seriously tho, REVIEW! **


	5. Gizmo's New Life

**Chapter-5 Gizmo's New Life**

**AN! YAY! More reviews! . We're actually very happy with the way this fic is turning out! And this'll probably be one of the longest chappies in the fic! WAHOOO! XD So this is our gift 2 u 4 reviewing us! Tee-Hee! . Enjoy!...**

**By now, Gizmo, Falo, Aragin, Yahiko, Saiyuki, and Falo's newfound love, Hotspot were in the ship's main cockpit area, and were on their way to Aurora.**

**Gizmo had never had such feelings of loneliness and desperation in all his days of leaving Pahora before, not even for the several years he'd spent on Earth, he'd never missed his home world this much.**

**He especially did now that he knew a close loved one may be dying while he's safely being taken to Aurora.**

**As Gizmo stared out one of the large main windows of the ship, he could no longer see the details of the dazzling blue orb that was the Pahoran planet. There was nothing, nothing but the ominous black depths of space.**

"**Hey, you know everything's gonna be okay, right?" Saiyuki reassured as he walked over to Gizmo, who despite Saiyuki's efforts, remained standing ever silently.**

"**Yeah, I hope so." Gizmo stated almost tearfully as the ship approached a shiny, silvery orb, that was the Auroran world.**

"**King Yahiko, we're approaching Aurora, preparing to land in the stations of the air nation." One of the ship's co-pilots stated as the ship pushed down through the clear atmosphere of their world.**

**As Falo and Aragin's lavish palace slowly came into view from above, Gizmo found himself staring down at clear skies adorned with thousands of flying birds and towering castle spires.**

**As the large ship finally landed on a pad near the palace, some of the servants from inside came out to take their things into the palace while they exited the ship.**

"**Wow, so this is where you live?" Gizmo asked as he stood in front of Falcior and her brother.**

"**Yes, it's you're new home as well." Falo stated as the group walked inside. Yahiko sporting a rather angered stare.**

**As the small group of six people walked into the main foyer, the clacking sounds from their shoes echoed through the silent halls, which were so deathly quiet you swore you could hear a pin drop and have the pang echo throughout every corridor.**

"**So, Aragin, will you show Gizmo to his room? I've got to show Hotspot his." Falcior said lovingly as she dragged Hotspot off to a long hallway filled with more rooms.**

"**Come on." Was all Aragin said coldly as he stared over at Gizmo who walked along behind him, running slightly to catch up.**

"**Here, this is where you'll be staying." Aragin said as he opened up the sliding doors and led Gizmo into the large room.**

**Inside, there were freshly polished wood floors, a velvet rug, and a large, four poster mahogany bed adorned with red velvet sheet covers.**

**(NOTE!- Aurora is a distant planet and ally to Pahora, hence the sliding doors-it has a Japanese influence.)**

**As Gizmo looked over to the farthest right corner of the room, he saw that the servants had already dropped off his things, which he properly laid out on the large bed.**

**Then, Gizmo meandered over to the large mahogany armoire, where he found that a series of newly made, gown-like kimonos lay elegantly folded into several small boxes.**

**Aragin then appeared back at his door.**

"**Yeah, those are for you, meet us down in the main dining hall for dinner in five minutes, got that?" Aragin asked as Gizmo nodded once and closed the armoire's doors.**

**Five minutes later, Gizmo showed up at the dining area, which also had a Japanese influence, as the table was low, and they were using elegantly sewn pillows as chairs.**

**Gizmo immediately spotted an open place at the end of the table, opposite of Yahiko.**

**As Gizmo sat down, he earned an evil glare from the young king as he adjusted the red sash on his waist.**

**Yahiko was silent.**

**As everyone began to eat, they all stared at Gizmo for a few moments; he knew well enough how to use chopsticks, but he was the only one actually sitting up straight and properly.**

**Meanwhile, two maids from across the room, who weren't allowed to speak during the royal dinners, were trying to show Gizmo that he should just sit slouching like everyone else at the table.**

**As Gizmo finally got what they were gesturing, and adjusted his posture, everyone slowly stopped staring.**

**All but Yahiko, who was sipping his tea quietly, while keeping his steady black eyes at level with Gizmo's every movement.**

**After dinner that night, which ended rather late, Aragin had taken Gizmo to the royal bath house, where Saiyuki and Yahiko were already sitting.**

"**So, this is the royal bath house. We come here twice a day, once every morning after training, and once every night before bed." Aragin said as Gizmo nodded, walking in alongside him.**

**Gizmo nodded understandingly.**

"**Okay, now strip down, and get a towel." Aragin ordered as Gizmo gave him a somewhat embarrassed look.**

**As Gizmo began to change he looked across the way into the springs, Yahiko, AGAIN was eyeing him suspiciously, however, very soon afterward, he placed a warm cloth over his face and laid back.**

"**Hey! Are you ready to go yet or what?" Aragin asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist and gestured for Gizmo to follow him into the hot springs.**

"**What're the stools for?" Gizmo asked as he looked over to a smaller section beside the baths where a series of small stools sat.**

"**Here, you just go over and sit on the stools to wash off, then just go sit in the springs for awhile, okay?" Aragin said as he and Gizmo walked over and sat on the stools to wash.**

**As Aragin leaned back, Gizmo's eyes widened as he saw Aragin's rather visible six pack, while he had like, nothing.**

**A moment later, Aragin stared over at Gizmo, whose face was still slightly red from the embarrassing blush he was sporting earlier on.**

"**Alright, let's just get to the springs." Aragin said as they walked over to the steaming pool where Yahiko and Saiyuki were sitting.**

**Aragin removed his towel and slid in easily, however, as soon as Gizmo prepared to remove his, he looked around the room repeatedly until Yahiko slightly lifted the wet cloth from his eyes, and then placed it back down again.**

"**There are no perverts in here…Dick-less" Yahiko finished with an evil smirk as Saiyuki laughed, and Gizmo looked down, realizing that before he could even decide, his towel slid off on it's own.**

**As Gizmo looked down he went redder than ever before, immediately jumping into the tub to avoid any further attention to…well, you get it! (YAY! Perverted humor! . 4 the record, Gizzy has hair 2 in this fic! XD)**

**Gizmo blushed as Aragin stopped laughing (finally) and Saiyuki just cracked up, still laughing his ass off. (.) And Yahiko, although his eyes were blocked at this point, he was smirking devilishly. **

**Later that night, _after_ the horrific 'towel incident', Falcior was in Gizmo's room, helping him put on his night-shift kimono.**

"**You know Yahiko just needs time to get used to you, right?" Falcior asked as Gizmo blushed slightly, he liked Falo, but he was still slightly uneasy about having a girl help him with his dressings.**

**Gizmo shrugged.**

"**Hmm, I dunno, he's always giving me these weird psycho killer glares. I mean, did you see how he looked at me at dinner the whole way through?" Gizmo exclaimed as Falo smiled and pulled the red covers back from Gizmo's bed.**

**As Gizmo climbed in, he peered out the window, from far away, he could see his home world, the glistening blue orb where he'd learned everything he knew…where he left everything behind.**

**Just then, the sound of Falcior's voice snapped him out of his thoughts once more.**

"**You miss her, don't you?" Falo asked as she immediately caught sight of what he was looking at.**

**Gizmo remained ever silent and motionless though.**

"**I miss mine as well. This was a song she used to sing to me…" Falcior began as she stood by Gizmo's bedside and began to sing sweetly. (AN!-The song Falo is singing to him is that one song from 'Princess Mononoke' where Ashitaka is talking to the wolf goddess and Sahn is asleep….)**

**As Gizmo drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he finally realized that something about Falcior's song seemed oddly familiar to him.**

**In Gizmo's dreams, after Falo had sung him to sleep, he finally realized what made the song so familiar to him.**

**He saw visions of his mother, father, brother, and sister standing over his bassinet when he was born. His mother was singing the same song to him.**

**Very early the next morning, at dawn, about five a.m. or so, Aragin came into Gizmo's room and shook his shoulders lightly.**

"**Hey, wake up squirt!" Aragin said as Gizmo squinted slightly and just turned around in his bed.**

**Upon doing this, Aragin just sighed and then called for one of the maids.**

"**Hey! You there, bring me a bucket of ice cold water, won't you?" Aragin asked with a devious smile as the young maid ran off down the hallway and returned moments later with the bucket.**

**Aragin walked over to Gizmo's bed, and stood directly over him.**

"**Rise and shine!" Aragin exclaimed as he dumped the water over Gizmo, who's shrill cry echoed throughout the palace walls afterward.**

**As Gizmo finally opened his hazy black eyes, he saw a very satisfied Aragin standing over his bedside, with an empty bucket of water beside him.**

**Gizmo then gave him an enraged glare as he sat up slightly.**

"**What'd you do _THAT_ for?" Gizmo demanded as Aragin started for the door, taking the bucket with him.**

"**Get dressed, and meet me in my dojo right afterwards!" Aragin stated as Gizmo hopped out of bed and walked over to the trunk of Pahoran clothes he'd brought and picked out an outfit.**

**_In The Dojo….._ **

**As of now, Aragin was dressed in his white karate uniform, adorned with it's black belt.**

**He was currently standing in the middle of the silent room, tapping his foot up and down on the floor, with his arms crossed, impatiently awaiting Gizmo's arrival.**

"**What's taking him so lo-….." Aragin was then cut off when he caught sight of Gizmo entering the room.**

**But rather than being dressed in his matching white uniform, he was dressed in a basically formal Pahoran outfit, and looking quite confused as to why Aragin's eyes were slightly twitching.**

"**What?" Gizmo asked as Aragin walked over to him, his arms propped at his sides.**

**Then, he bent down slightly and looked at what Gizmo was wearing, and how abnormally thin it was making him look.**

"**Oh…hell no! You're not wearing_ that_! Not in my dojo you're not!" Aragin said, grabbing Gizmo and taking him over to a large dressing room in the near corner of the room.**

"**Okay, take it off!" Aragin ordered as he looked down at the stubborn child.**

"**No." Gizmo said plainly as his face turned slightly red.**

**As Aragin began to grow even more frustrated as Gizmo still refused, so finally, as a last resort, Aragin pounced on Gizmo, ripping off his Pahoran clothes than throwing them over into the far corner of the large dressing room.**

**Just then, Aragin got to the layer of Gizmo's clothing that consisted solely of his boxers and the 'evil' corset-like garment all the guys were wearing in I think it was chapter two or three.**

**Aragin then turned Gizmo around, and used his clawed hands to rip it off, crumbling it partially in his hands.**

"**Ah, thank you!" Gizmo said upon Aragin freeing him from the tight piece of clothing.**

"**Okay, now, put this on." Aragin ordered as he gave Gizmo a miniature version of the karate outfit he was wearing, and then he left the room.**

**A few minutes later, Gizmo emerged from the dressing room, wearing the outfit Aragin had forced on him.**

**Aragin then gave Gizmo a bo-staff, then, taking one himself, he pointed it at Gizmo.**

"**Alright, I need to test your skill first. Fight me." Aragin finished as Gizmo shrugged, hitting him several time, or…at least trying to. **

**And as expected, missing every hit.**

**Aragin nodded, and then bent down to Gizmo's level.**

"**Alright, give me the best punch you can." Aragin said as he held out one of his hands.**

**As Gizmo sent his best punch Aragin's way, his stiff hand barely moved an inch. Gizmo stood there, looking both embarrassed and bewildered.**

"**Don't worry, you'll get better in time." Aragin said encouragingly as he got up from the floor and faced Gizmo with a mischievous smile on his face.**

"**C'mon, let's train some more." Aragin said as he once again resumed his duties to teach Gizmo.**

_**Three Hours Later…..**_

**As Aragin and Gizmo stood before each other, it was rather noticeable how hard they'd been working, even though it was virtually pointless because of the fact that Gizmo hadn't gotten much better at all.**

"**Phew…I'm beat. Let's hit the baths again before lunch, alright kid?" Aragin suggested as he and Gizmo walked into the large changing room.**

**As Gizmo undid the white belt around the waist of his uniform, Aragin began to notice how unnaturally thin he was.**

"**Uh…how much do you weight exactly?" Aragin asked with a slightly unsettled look on his face.**

"**Um…about fifty six pounds, why?" Gizmo replied as Aragin's eyes widened.**

"**FIFTY SIX? ONLY FIFTY SIX POUNDS? My God!" Aragin cried as Gizmo looked over to him, slightly miffed.**

"**Hey! What's wrong with that! I _like_ being this way!" Gizmo whined as Aragin walked over to him, with a serious look on his face.**

"**You'd be better off being food for the animals here, being _THAT_ thin!" Aragin stated as Gizmo's face turned red once more.**

"**Okay, that's it, I have other plans for you…Off to the royal kitchens!" Aragin declared, striking a foolish pose as he dragged Gizmo off to the large dining hall/kitchen.**

**As of now, Gizmo was sitting on one of the pillow/ chairs on one end of the table, while a rather satisfied Aragin stood beside him quietly.**

**Then, about seven or eight cooks emerged from the royal kitchen with devious smirks on their faces as they laid out several very large dishes of food.**

"**Uh, Aragin…what's going on?" Gizmo asked, becoming slightly more alarmed as Aragin placed two firm hands down on his shoulders.**

"**It has begun…now, don't move." Aragin ordered as Aragin held Gizmo's hands tightly behind his back.**

**Then, without warning, the cooks started forcing food on Gizmo, who was utterly shocked by this, and struggled slightly at first, with no avail as Aragin was holding him down tightly.**

"**No…more!" Gizmo managed to say about twelve minutes later as he'd polished off about four of the large pots of food.**

**However, it didn't stop there, and Gizmo was made to finish every single one.**

_**Three hours later….**_

**Aragin had finally let Gizmo go, and he was now laying on the floor asleep.**

**Falcior then walked into the room, giving Aragin a dissatisfied glare as she picked Gizmo up and walked away.**

"**I'm gonna kill you for this later…although the weight gain _was_ needed." Falo agreed as she brought Gizmo back to his room.**

**Late the next morning, Gizmo woke up, and looked in the mirror, only seconds afterward, his screams were heard throughout the palace.**

**Aragin burst in through the doors, expecting Gizmo to be in some sort of trouble, when in reality, he was only being a drama queen about his appearance.**

"**What's wrong?" Aragin cried out as he walked over to Gizmo, who was standing before the mirror, poking at his pudgy belly.**

"**Ah! What'd you do to me!" Gizmo cried out, his eyes slightly teary now.**

"**Ah take it like a man! You needed it anyways. Besides, after this and some training, you're figure will be much better than you ever had it!" Aragin stated as Gizmo shot him an evil glare.**

"**You'll pay for this!" He cried out as Aragin smirked and they walked off to the baths/ hot springs.**

**In the baths, the two were met unfortunately by Yahiko, whose eyes widened as he caught sight of Gizmo.**

**Yahiko then burst into a fit of laughter as Gizmo's face went bright red.**

"**See? I told you I should've stayed the way I was!" Gizmo exclaimed, jabbing his finger into Aragin's six pack. (whoo! Sexy!)**

**As Gizmo turned around, he came face to face with hot spot, who also noticed his physical changes.**

**As he pointed down to Gizmo, his eyes were wide and the side of his mouth twitched slightly.**

"**Ah come on, it isn't that bad, and you'll be able to get rid of that with a little training." Aragin said with a smile as Gizmo turned around to face him.**

"**You know what Aragin, if you're trying to kill me, you're doing a wonderful job!" Gizmo pointed out as Aragin smiled.**

"**I aim to please." He said with slight sarcasm in his voice.**

**AN TIME! XD- Yay! Funny chappie! Tee-Hee! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chappie will be up soon! XD WAHOOO! Now…REVIEW DAMN IT! .**


	6. Tough Love AKA A Visit With

**Chapter-6 Tough Love AKA A Visit With The Legendary Guardians**

**Yay! MORE reviews! smiles and laughs evilly! XD Hmm, six reviews, not bad…could do A LOT better tho! The first Gizmo's Birthday fic did WAAAAY better than this! Don't get me wrong, I LOVE this 2 but…come ON! You all practically BEG ME for a sequel for about three months or so, I finally give it to you, and it does poorly! Now, please don't take this the wrong way, I mean, I'm not mad at you all or anything, I'm just saying, I hoped this fic would do A LOT better than it is, so, yeah. PWEEZE REVIEW! PWEEZE! . Okay…NOW enjoy! Tee-Hee!...**

**Many a day had passed since little Gizmo had become an adoptive part of Falcior's family, and his training seemed to never stop.**

**Two months had quickly gone by and Gizmo was beginning to miss his family, friends, and home world more and more with each passing day. **

**Thus far, Gizmo's hair had grown out a little more, and his once rail thin figure had finally improved (courtesy of Aragin .) however, despite all this, the boy still hadn't grown an inch and on the inside, he was still the same little cry baby he always was.**

**As of now though, Gizmo was standing outside on the large balcony of the palace, just staring outward toward all of the vast acres of land and village homes that surrounded the now seemingly lifeless palace.**

**Even though Gizmo did like their family, he sometimes wished he could be back in his own palace, with his own room, his own family, and the long, long list of other things he longed for that weren't already here.**

**As Gizmo leaned over slightly on the large marble railings/barriers, the sleeves of his long gown-styled kimono (NOTE!-remember, Aurora has a Japanese influence!) hung over them, wafting in the slow, peaceful breeze, as birds of all types glided past him.**

**Then, a small dove landed beside Gizmo's right shoulder; he eyed it briefly and then turned back to face the large kingdom.**

"**You're a prince, right?" A voice then said from beside him.**

**However, this voice was a female voice, but not Falo's, as a matter of fact, it was one he'd never heard before.**

"**Huh?" Gizmo breathed slightly to himself as he jumped back at the sight of a girl standing next to him where the little dove once was.**

**The girl had a gleeful smile on her face, she was about a foot taller than gizmo, with soft cocoa brown skin, large violet eyes, and long silver hair; two large curls framing her face. Gizmo also noticed the pink markings racing down her cheeks, and guessed she must've been from the Auroran village as well.**

"**Uh…yeah? And, who, who are you exactly?" Gizmo asked as the taller girl sat on her knees and looked him in the eyes.**

"**I'm Thiaspero, I live in the village down there." The girl stated proudly as she gave Gizmo's blushing cheeks a hard, brief pinch. (NOTE!- Although Aurora belongs to my friend, Thiaspero is MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! Oh…and did I mention SHE'S MINE? Tee-Hee! .)**

**As Gizmo pulled away from her grip and stood back enough so that he could see her, his look hardened slightly.**

"**Okay, I'm…prince Cheeo, but everyone just calls me Gizmo. And again…what're you doing here?" Gizmo asked as Thiaspero shrugged.**

"**Hmm, well I'm always sup here. It's one of my favorite places to go." Thiaspero replied as she smiled kindly at Gizmo.**

"**Okay but won't you get in trouble for hanging around in the royal towers?" Gizmo asked again, this time, hoping for a better answer. **

**Thiaspero then shook her head.**

"**Nah, Aragin lets the villagers come around the palace sometimes. But, as can be expected, there are a lot of places inside where absolutely _no one_ is allowed to go in. But, I learned that the hard way about hmm…five years back. I went wandering around inside the corridors and I found some of the forbidden scrolls." Thiaspero coaxed as Gizmo grew more immersed in her story.**

"**Well, what was in them that was so important no one could read 'em?" Gizmo asked as he and Thiaspero sat beside each other on the tower's decorative marble floor.**

**Thiaspero rolled her eyes upward briefly, prodding at the boy's thoughts, just to let him know exactly how secret it was.**

"**Well, I _probably_ shouldn't tell you this, but…..The forbidden scrolls are like that book of secrets Pahora keeps. You know, the one that contains every weakness of their allies and enemies?" Thiaspero asked as Gizmo nodded twice.**

"**Yeah, I know. I'm that planet's heir." Gizmo stated as Thiapero's eyes widened.**

"**Really? I've always wanted to see Pahora. Never got to, but I'm hoping still." Thiaspero replied, nearly forgetting all about the secret scrolls.**

"**So, why're you up here all alone? I mean, no one ever comes to this tower but me." Thiaspero pointed out after Gizmo refused to break the silence.**

**Gizmo shrugged, I dunno, I just felt like coming out here, when you look up in the sky, even though it's pretty far out there, you can see that little bluish green planet with the white and green electric rings around it…and that's my planet. I just come out here to look at it sometimes." Gizmo replied as he and Thiaspero both gazed outward to the tiny dot that was Pahora.**

**From that day forward, Gizmo and Thiaspero were always together up on that same tower, and every time they met there, Thiaspero would spill another secret about her world to him.**

**But the very next one she'd tell, would bring them to a near life threatening event.**

**Right now, Gizmo and Thiaspero were standing with their arms folded over the black cast iron railing of the tower's balcony, just watching the birds fly by.**

"**So, you never told me, what's the story on all the birds around here?" Gizmo asked as he once again turned his attention to the hundreds of gliding birds swarming the planet's atmosphere.**

**Thiaspero's look then hardened slightly into a deviously secretive look.**

"**Well, if you _really_ wanna know…then, okay! But listen up! You're not from here, so you're not even supposed to know. However, you're planet has this written down in it's book of secrets, so if I tell you, you'd better swear on your life not to tell _ANYONE _else!" Thiaspero began as Gizmo nodded once understandingly.**

"**Okay then. Well, the story on those birds is, that they're not actually birds at all." Thiaspero began as Gizmo raised an eyebrow, not following at all where she was going with this.**

**Thiaspero then rolled her eyes.**

"**Okay! Okay! Getting there! Geez! Okay, well, those birds out there are actually people in bird form. Ya see, everyone here has a bird form, like this, watch." Thiaspero ordered as she placed her hands together and in a flash, transformed into a small dove, and then back to herself again.**

**Gizmo's eyes were now wider than ever, as he remembered the little dove that was sitting by him and disappeared when he first met Thiaspero.**

**Now it all made sense…on some level that is.**

"**So, that's the secret of your people? The whole bird form thing?" Gizmo concluded as Thiaspero nodded, both ignorant to the fact that they were being watched closely by Aragin, who was both a mixture of shock and fury.**

"**YOU THERE!" Aragin cried out, removing himself from the shadows as he grabbed Thiaspero by the arm tightly, and then grabbed Gizmo by the back of his Kimono. **

"**Wha-what'd I do?" Gizmo exclaimed in a slightly confused panic as Aragin led them silently out of the palace.**

**As Aragin led them forcibly out through the large front doors of the palace, he put them both in a carriage-like vehicle and got in alongside them.**

**For about twenty minutes, the two frightened children were faced with a deafening silence, and not to mention staring down the face of a very, very pissed off Aragin. (.)**

"**A-Aragin?" Gizmo stammered in a slightly tearful voice. **

"**What?" Aragin asked coldly from the seat across from them.**

"**We-well, where are you taking us?" The child asked weakly as Aragin stared out the window at a large temple-like fortress, which was heavily guarded; the carriage stopped in front of it.**

"**We're here. And it's not necessarily you Gizmo, it's this girl, but I must bring you here, regardless of how much pain it may put in my heart to do so." Aragin said steadily as he bowed to the guards, who bowed back and let him pass.**

**As they entered the large round corridor, which wielded four large jewels atop elegant rock formations/stands, Aragin pushed the children forward, and closed the doors behind them, while he waited outside.**

**From their positions on the floor, Gizmo and Thiaspero examined their new surroundings, just taking in the melancholy essence of the dimly lit room.**

"**Oh man, I have a feeling I know where we are." Thiaspero pointed out as she and Gizmo rose to their feet.**

"**Where?" Gizmo asked as they faced the large crystals before them.**

"**We're in the chamber of the four phoenixes." Thiaspero said as all four crystals immediately began to glow and come to life.**

**Seconds later, four spirit-like Auroran figures appeared from the light of each stone.**

**Gizmo shrieked at jumped back a few steps, however, none of them threatened anything, in fact, they hadn't even moved, they were simply eyeing each other in confusion.**

**The four legendary phoenix guardians were dressed in elegant kimonos, and the one female member of the group was dressed in a long, flowing Pahoran-like gown.**

**(NOTE! Okay, b4 we go any farther, I'd like to point out the four phoenixes and their names. Earth Lord- Kurogane. Ice Lordess- Taki. Fire Lord- Kazen. And the Air Lord- Endros…I named him! WHEE! XD Tee-Hee!)**

"**What brings you lowly children here!" The vengeful Kazen asked as he approached Thiaspero wickedly.**

**Thiaspero remained ever silent.**

**Meanwhile, a few feet next to her, Gizmo was assigned to speak with Taki, far kinder at heart than Kazen, who only had a soft spot for one love in his life, one Gizmo knew quite well.**

_**Back with the fire lord…..**_

"**WHAT? This boy is not of our world, and you share our biggest secret? How could you! How DARE YOU?" Kazen cried out as he leapt for Thiaspero, however he had no avail as his soul, bound to the crystal held him back.**

"**It wasn't entirely my fault lord Kazen! I understand he's not of our world, but he will rule all of Pahora one day! He is from the place that grants us the best and most trusted ally-ship! He would never!-" "SILENCE!" Kazen cried out, cutting Thiaspero off mid-sentence.**

"**You can never be to sure. Even if he is the heir to our ally's kingdom, we cannot think to fast to trust him. You remember hearing Phueronay's betrayal 100 years ago, do you not?" Kazen asked as Thiaspero nodded.**

**Pheuronay was the younger sister of Damadel, she and her both once served and protected Gizmo's Ancestral family members. Until Phueronay left and joined the opposite side, and now guards the Tsuperattein royal family.**

_**Back with the ice lordess…..**_

**Gizmo was too stunned and afraid to even look at her; despite the fact the Taki had a kind heart and was good with children.**

"**Now, now, don't be afraid to look at me little one." Taki said gently as Gizmo turned his head slightly and then turned away again.**

"**Oh, why so shy? There is nothing to be ashamed of, we all make a mistake sometimes." Taki said as Gizmo turned to face her fully, his reddened cheeks still slightly damp from tear stains.**

"**A little mistake! Taki! He's not one of us! And he _knows_ our secret!" Kazen yelled from the other side of the room as Endros and Kurogane stepped into the argument.**

"**STOP IT! Both of you, now!" Endros cried out, lashing out towards both of them and then settling back down.**

"**Yes, He is not one of us, and Thiaspero, is the daughter of Aurora's greatest traitor. (AN! The past of Thiaspero's father is in the next chappie! .) They both need to be blacked out from this, no one will ever hear the secret again." Kurogane said softly as he floated down and pushed up the sleeves of Gizmo and Thiaspero's kimonos.**

"**Now then…" Kurogane began as he pressed his thumbs to their upper arms and whispered something in Auroran.**

**Afterwards, the two felt a brief but intense stinging sensation throughout their bodies. **

**As the two of them looked at their arms, they saw that there were now seals there, that ever so faintly resembled pentagrams, but with a variety of Auroran symbols on it.**

"**Wha-what's this thing gonna do?" Gizmo asked as he poked at the seal on his arm.**

"**It's a block child. Basically, if you tell anyone oabout the secret of our world, anyone at all, be it friend or enemy, it will glow, we will know it whenever that happens, and you will be brought here to breathe your last breaths." Endros stated, trying to put the words 'you talk and we'll kill you' into nicer terms. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**Now then, be gone with you." Kurogane said sternly as the four guardians returned to their crystals and Gizmo and Thiaspero left.**

**By now, the revealing of their precious secret was the talk of the kingdom; and Aragin and Gizmo had arrived back at the palace, and Thiaspero had been dropped off to her home in the village.**

"**Now Gizmo, I meant not to hurt you in any way, do you understand?" Aragin asked as Gizmo looked up at him and nodded once.**

"**Alright then, let's go insi-" Aragin was then cut off at the sight of a very pissed Yahiko standing in the doorway, with what looked like a whip in his hands.**

"**Oh no. Gizmo, if Yahiko asks you to go with him don't fight i- "ARAGIN!" Yahiko's voice called out harshly from the doorway as Aragin and Gizmo both looked to him nervously. **

"**Now then, I need to have a, a little chat with our brother, you can wait outside." Yahiko ordered as Aragin nodded.**

"**This is what Aragin hated most. Yahiko was younger than him by many years, and yet he was a ruler already, meaning Aragin had to do what he said, when he said it, no matter how much it displeased him.**

**As Aragin walked over to the room where Yahiko had led Gizmo, he saw one of Yahiko's maids walk in with a small bucket of water.**

**As soon as she walked past aragin, with a nervous look, she closed the door, the almost inaudible sound of the lock and door clicking shut was all he heard.**

_**Meanwhile…In the room……**_

"**Cheeo, you know why I brought you here, right?" Yahiko asked, calling Gizmo by his birth name.**

"**N-no." Gizmo stuttered nervously as Yahiko gestured for Gizmo to turn around.**

"**Oh really? Let me enlighten you then." Yahiko stated as a sudden blast of the icy cold water hit Gizmo's back.**

**Gizmo thought his heart had skipped a beat as the unexpected event happened. And unfortunately enough, he knew what was going to happen next.**

**As Gizmo turned himself around slightly, he saw Yahiko glaring at him viciously.**

"**Cheeo, if I were you, I'd stay where I was, and stand very, very still." Yahiko said in his cold, emotionless voice as he raised his whip, and brought it down hard.**

**Gizmo's screams echoed throughout the palace.**

**As Aragin harkened to every crack of the whip and strangled cry from his little brother, he clutched his heart and waited until the tenth and final blow was heard.**

**Yahiko's painful punishment was over…for the moment.**

**As of now though, Gizmo was laying on the floor of the dim room, covering his head with both hands.**

**As he lay there, he was taken aback by how quickly the pains in his back just seemed to numb themselves. But as he looked up, he saw Yahiko coiming towards him.**

**As he pulled on his hair slightly, preparing for another blow, he stopped after a few moments, upon seeing his brother wasn't making any movement s on him…yet.**

"**Rise!" Yahiko ordered as Gizmo sat up as best he could and looked at Yahiko, whose rage was still amidst in his cloudy eyes.**

"**That was only stage one of your punishment insolent boy, this…is stage two." Yahiko said coldly as he retracted the long black claws on his fingertips, and then, with even more force than with his whip, he ran then across the left side of Gizmo's face in a swift and painful slap.**

**This time, Gizmo merely whimpered before falling limply back to the ground.**

**As the door suddenly unlocked and opened, Aragin immediately looked inside, shoving Yahiko and his maid out of the way, Yahiko simply shrugged this off and walked away, while Aragin rushed in to Gizmo's side.**

**Aragin cradled little Gizmo in his arms on the way to the royal healer's infirmary.**

**As they passed Yahiko, there was a still silence and a cold wind-like chill coming upon all three of them, Yahiko enjoyed this feeling.**

**Whether he had to punish him or not, Aragin would never allow Yahiko to lift a hand to Gizmo again.**

**Not even if it cost him his life.**

**AN TIME! WAHOO! . Sorry this chappie was a little late guys! I'll update sooner next time, K:) Chappie seven will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this one! Poor Gizzy! Now…REVIEW! Tee-Hee! See-Ya! .**

**  
**


	7. Giving Up The Pride

**Chapter-7 Giving Up The Pride**

**YAY! New chappie! . Sorry this one took a little while 2 get up, I was busy over the weekend, and other crappy school days, plus the God damn PSAT's! Tee-Hee! Anywho, if you remember me mentioning in the last chappie, that the fire lord/ phoenix, Kazen had once had a relationship with someone Gizmo knew well, and about how Thiaspero was the daughter of Aurora and Pahora's biggest traitor. Well, here's the chappie 'bout them! I know, I know, it's summary makes it seem like a wasted chappie, but really it's not! You'll like it, trust me!...Now…..READ DAMN YOU! READ! Tee-Hee! . Enjoy!...**

**It had been little over two weeks since Gizmo and Thiaspero had been sent to the phoenixes' temple, and ever since then, things around the kingdom and its province just seemed a little…quieter.**

**As if there was more peace around than there was before.**

**However, despite the sudden pang of unusual feeling amongst the other people of the kingdom, Yahiko's hated emotions towards Gizmo hadn't changed a bit. **

**And probably never would, now that Gizmo was afraid of him.**

**As of now though, it was midnight on Aurora, and even the souls of the great phoenixes were at rest for the night.**

**Each of them dreaming peacefully of things they'd lost or hoped for in the past.**

**But the dreams of lord Kazen were dreams of another kind…they were dreams of a captivating love in a young woman, one he lost many a year ago to his duties as a chosen guardian.**

**Long ago, about 2000 years back to be exact, lord Kazen was a prince, and Damadel was still a servant/guardian to the Pahoran royal family.**

**The two had met when Kazen was called to Pahora to make a peace treaty; and the two have been in love ever since.**

**However, they were refused the privilege to marry from both of their kings, as Damadel was forever bound to the Pahoran royals, and Kazen was destined for another fate.**

**But little did the two know, their paths would cross again…and much sooner than they thought.**

_**Back in the Auroran palace…..**_

**Gizmo had woken up about five days ago in the infirmary at the palace, and he was still feeling as though Yahiko's punishments had only just been dealt to him.**

**The long scratch mark on his left cheek was beginning to heal slowly, but the ten long streaks left on his back from Yahiko's whip still remained.**

"**Agh, damn this looks like hell, Cheeo." Aragin said almost wearily as he soaked a sponge in a small bucket of warm water.**

**Gizmo looked back at him for a moment; in all the time he'd spent living here, this was the very first time Aragin had ever called him by his birth name.**

"**Agh!" Gizmo moaned slightly as Aragin dabbed the scars on Gizmo's back with the warm sponge.**

"**Wh-why was he so mad?" Gizmo asked in an almost inaudible whisper as Aragin suddenly lowered his hand and sighed deeply.**

"**Gizmo, you did nothing, it was Thiaspero's doing, but Yahiko was just awaiting the day he could vent his pent up anger out on someone. And, and what happened to you was my own fault…I didn't even think to protect you." Aragin stated somberly, his voice full of noticeable guilt and regret.**

**Gizmo then looked back at him, ever since he'd come here he'd seen Aragin as a second older brother, and he'd also come to respect him for that.**

**But still, it seemed as though nothing in the Auroran palace had gone on normally at all since that day happened.**

**Nothing at all.**

**Meanwhile, at the temple of the Phoenixes…..After seeing dozens of people that day, the phoenixes were having a long rest.**

**Some dreamed of power, others dreamed of peace for Aurora, but only one was dreaming of the past.**

**The soul of Lord Kazen lay at rest peacefully inside his red stone.**

**And when I say he was dreaming of the past, I meant not only that, but that he was dreaming of some-_one_ from the past.**

**(AN!- remember at the beginning of this chappie I said that Kazen was with someone Gizmo knew? Well, this is the part that'll go more in depth with who that is, okay!? .)**

**In Kazen's dream, the year was 96 AD in the kingdom of Alaya, Pahora.**

**At that time, Kazen was the prince, and soon to be king of Aurora, and was having his annual visit with the leaders of Pahora's heart kingdom……**

**_Flashback….. A young Lord Kazen of about nineteen is seen walking in the vast courtyard of the Alayan palace, when he sees a beautiful girl with white skin, golden catlike eyes and long, curly sky blue hair._**

"_**Hello, y-you must be a relative of king Radian and queen Nehmei, no?" Kazen asked as the girl lifted her head.**_

"**_Uh…no. I am, their servant and guardian." The blue haired maiden replied shyly as she effortlessly lifted her thin, lithe body up from out of the garden's dirt, which had partially soiled her white and pink dress._**

"_**Servant? YOU!?" Kazen cried out in shock as the girl nodded and blushed.**_

"_**I am, Damadel, you must be prince Kazen. It's a pleasure." Damadel introduced quietly as Kazen bowed and kissed her hand. **_

"_**Hmm, Damadel, a beautiful name. Would you like to accompany me on a walk, miss?" Prince Kazen asked as Damadel blushed heavily and finally took his hand.**_

_**But little did the two know, that that walk would set the tone for the rest of their relationship.**_

_**Three Years Later….**_

_**Young Damadel was now sixteen, and prince Kazen was more than read y to propose to her, and Damadel was eagerly awaiting the minute she could accept his offer.**_

_**But on that very same day…something changed.**_

"_**Okay, here we go, Damadel, I uh...damn! That'll never…Damadel I-huh?" Prince Kazen was cut off as he looked into the large quad in the middle grounds of the Alayan palace; two of his guards were talking to Damadel, and then she pointed over to the place where Kazen was standing.**_

"_**What're you doing here?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Kazen snapped as his guards led him away silently.**_

"_**Lord Kazen, our world is under great distress, and for us, you'll have to make a great sacrifice." One of the guards told him as Kazen looked on, dumbfounded.**_

"_**What the hell're you talking about?" Kazen asked once more, the guards sighed and pulled out a large red crystal.**_

"_**Kazen, we've gathered royalty from three other nations along with yours, and in order to harmonize the four of them, your soul, must spend the rest of it's days…locked away in this crystal." The first guard finished as Kazen jumped back.**_

"_**WHAT!? There's no way in hell! If I have to go through with that then, than how will Damadel and I ever marry? Or, or make a family?" Kazen exclaimed as the guards sighed again.**_

"_**That's the regrettable part…You won't." He finished as Kazen's heart filled up with so many emotions he just stood there frozen, unaware of how exactly he should've been feeling right then.**_

"_**Well then... I guess; I'll just have to tell her." Kazen said to himself, almost inaudibly as he sauntered over to the place in the quad where Damadel was standing…And told her.**_

"_**At the very sight of him, Damadel shot up from her sitting position and rushed over to him.**_

"_**Kazen!" The blue haired maiden exclaimed as she rushed over to him, however, he didn't return the joyous attitude towards her.**_

"_**Damadel…I came here today, hoping to ask for your hand in marriage." Kazen started as Damadel's white face began to go red with both shock and joy.**_

"_**R-really!?" Damadel asked as Kazen nodded.**_

_**Kazen nodded.**_

"_**Yes, but…But there's something I have to take car of on Aurora first." Kazen stated, briefly looking away from his young lover.**_

"_**Oh well that's fine! You can just come back afterwards and we'll do the wedding then! Okay!?" Damadel suggested as Kazen sighed and shook his head, facing her face, whose happiness was now fading into confusion.**_

"_**Wha-what do you mean?" Damadel asked as Kazen placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.**_

"_**Damadel, I love you more than anything, but…but the thing that my world is asking me to do… is permanent. As in…We can never truly be together. The Auroran royal council, wants me to seal away my soul, into the crystal of the Fire Nation. To protect it…Forever. Just as you are to protect this family." Kazen finished as Damadel's golden catlike eyes began to well with tears.**_

"…" _**She remained speechless, and as Kazen told her this, she looked as though she were slowly being killed inside, and she was.**_

"_**No…You can't let this happen! You just CAN'T!" Damadel cried as she buried her face into Kazen's chest, he placed his hand on the back of her head, stroking her long curly hair.**_

"**_I know… I wish it didn't have to come to this either." Kazen began once more as he pulled out a small box of grey velvet, as he opened it, Damadel saw that there was a beautiful golden wedding band, adorned with a large ruby in the middle, and a ring of tiny white diamonds surrounded it._**

_**Damadel gasped. **_

"_**W-as that, for me?" She asked, taking the box slowly as Kazen nodded with a slight smile.**_

"_**Yes, and as were these." Kazen added on, as he reached into one of his deep pocket s and pulled out a set of golden hair chopstick, also adorned with rubies to match her ring; he gently placed the ornaments behind her ears.**_

"_**Kazen…Is this really it?" Damadel finally asked, looking down as she twiddled her fingers nervously.**_

_**Kazen placed his hand on the side of her face, and she looked at him, slightly stunned.**_

"_**Yes, but only for now. One last thing you'll need to remember me by…" Kazen finished as he brought her face closer to his, and eventually fading into a passionate kiss.**_

_**The guards, hiding behind the towering Corinth's in the quad stared on jealously.**_

**_Kazen then tightened his grip on her slightly, bringing her body closer to his as he slowly slid his tongue into Damadel's mouth into a passionate French kiss. (WHEE! .) _**

_**As the long kiss slowly subsided, the two stared at one another lovingly as Kazen slowly let her go.**_

"_**I'm sorry…I love you, forever." The last words Kazen said before leaving his love behind.**_

_**The very next day, Damadel was sitting in her quarters in the Alayan palace, when a tiny pecking sound reached her.**_

"_**Huh?" She exclaimed as she looked to her window, and saw atiny white bird sitting there with a small scroll tied to it.**_

_**As Damadel opened the window, and took the scroll, the small bird fluttered away and out of sight.**_

_**As the girl opened up the scroll, moments after reading it's content…Her terrified screams were heard throughout the Alayan palace.**_

_**And on Aurora, four separate pained cries were heard throughout all four nations.**_

_**And that was that…**_

**Back in present day…Lord Kazen's eyes shot open, and he looked around.**

**His surroundings were the same, the dark, shrouded stone temple he's spent almost three-thousand year in, all three other jewels lay beside him silently in the night.**

**If only things could be as they'd been before…If only.**

**Over in Aragin's palace, in the air nation, Aragin and Gizmo were in his dojo, practicing their fighting skills.**

**Gizmo from beside Aragin, lifted his staff and brought it down to his left, opposite of Aragin's standing position.**

"**No, no! Bring it down, _here_. You always should strike for the enemy's weak spots." Aragin pointed out as Gizmo dropped his staff and began to cough loudly.**

"**Uh, hey, are you okay?" Aragin asked as Gizmo stopped coughing, cleared his throat, and nodded.**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine." Gizmo reassured as Aragin gave him an uncertain look.**

**As Gizmo lifted his staff once more to prep for another round of sparring, Aragin looked at him, he was paler than usual, and looked quite tired.**

"**Uh, okay Gizmo, I think you should get some rest, we'll continue with this later, alright?" Aragin ordered as Gizmo nodded once and walked out of the dojo.**

**Mere hours later, Aragin was being called into Gizmo's room by the royal healers.**

"**What is it?" Aragin asked as two of the healers led him over to Gizmo's bed.**

**Gizmo was laying there, his breathing was slowed and more labored, and his pale face was slowly beginning to go red with fever.**

"**So, what's wrong with him?" Aragin asked as the healers sighed.**

"**Prince Aragin, Gizmo has Chatkna." (Pronounced – Kact nuh) One of the healers stated as Aragin's eyes widned.**

"**B-but, how did this happen!? He's not even set foot on Pahora in MONTHS! So how did he get Chatkna!?" Aragin demanded as both healers shrugged nervously.**

"**Uh…we're not sure. We don't even think there _IS_ a cure for it! Therefore, you'll have to take this up with the phoenixes." The first healer stated as Aragin rushed out of the room, and headed for Earth Nation.**

**At the gates of the phoenixes' temple, Aragin walked in silently, the guards all parted for him and opened the large doors to the chamber where the crystals were being held.**

"**It's been awhile." Aragin began as four spirit like figures emerged from the stones.**

"**Well, yes it has prince Aragin, what are you here for?" Endros asked as Aragin looked up at the man with a serious glare.**

"**It's Gizmo, he has this thing called Chatkna. And my healers don't know what to do, so they told me to come here. So, what can I do?" Aragin asked as the four of them glared at each other with grave concern.**

"**What?" Aragin asked, immediately sensing their concerns.**

"**We-well, the only way to allow him to live is…to give up; your pride." Taki said in a whisper as Aragin's eyes flashed in shock.**

**(AN!- On Aurora, your 'pride' is your bird for and your ability to transform into a bird, it's very VERY important! .)**

"**M-my pride!?" Aragin spat in shock as the four of them nodded in unison.**

"**Yes, it's the only true way to get him to live any longer." Kurogane finished as Aragin sighed and stepped forward, kneeling before them.**

"**Okay…Do it…Quickly." Aragin finished as the phoenixes stared at one another, and all of the spirits but Kurogane disappeared back into their crystals.**

**Kurogane's hands then began to glow into a large, opalescent orb, Aragin then clenched his eyes shut tightly and prepared for the painful blow.**

**Kurogane then shoved the orb into Aragin's heart, ripping it back out with the sound of a dying bird emitting from it.**

"**AAAAGGHH!" Aragin cried out as trace amounts of blood began to fall from his mouth, and with that…his pride was gone.**

**As Aragin finally stood up wearily, he placed the orb into Aragin's shivering hands.**

"**Here, give this to Gizmo, if you give it to him, he will live." Kurogane finished as he spirit finally dispersed back into the Earth crystal.**

**Aragin took one last look before leaving, and then made his way back to Air nation.**

**As soon as he got him, he didn't even bother to wipe the blood from his face or clothes, he headed straight to Gizmo's quarters, and placed the iridescent orb into Gizmo's heart, seconds later, Gizmo awoke, only to find Aragin, covered in blood standing over him.**

**Gizmo shot up and gasped.**

"**Aragin!? Wh-what happened to you!?" Gizmo exclaimed as Aragin smiled slightly.**

"**Nothing." Was all he said before leaving the room in silence.**

**YAY! It's been 4-weeks AND….WE UPDATE! WHEE! SO SORRY about delayed updates! Like I said, school's retarded and busy, so yeah! Next chappie will be up MUCH sooner! AND! If u want 2 see what my version of Gizmo's family/my OCs look, go to DeviantART, and in the DA search engine, type in Pahora, and you'll see my pic, but please look at it in full-veiw, it's WAAY kewl! See-Ya! . **

**  
**


	8. Atashurri

**Chapter-8 Atashurri**

** 'Nuther chappie 4 u! If u didn't check out my DA pic of My OCs 4 this fic…THE N DO IT! And leave comments! Tee-Hee! (Directions on how 2 find it were at the end of the last chappie) Speaking of…Hope u enjoyed the last chappie! No spoilers 4 this one, just lotsa perviness and hilarity! LOL! Enjoy! .……**

**About a week or so had passed since Aragin had given up his pride, and Falo and Gizmo were getting suspicious.**

**Aragin had always loved flying, and now he'd never have that free opportunity again.**

**As of now, he was standing on one of the royal towers' balconies, just staring off into the vast skies of Aurora, thinking about his choice, and just why he made it.**

**Just then, he heard a voice from behind him.**

"**Brother?" The voice said, as Aragin turned around, he came face to face with Facior, who as smiling, but still looking quite concerned.**

"**Oh, it's you, what do you want here?" Aragin asked as he continued to look away from her.**

"**Well, I wanted to know, why haven't you been flying at all lately, I mean you love it. Is there something wrong?" Falo asked as her brother turned to face her.**

"**See for yourself." Aragin stated as he pointed to the fading markings on his face.**

"**A-Aragin! H-how could you…WHY did you?..." Falo sputtered out all at once as Aragin turned away briefly once more.**

"**Because, when Gizmo was sick, they told me he almost died. And the only way to assure his living was to give up my pride. So…I did it." Aragin finished as Falo's eyes grew more ominous and teary.**

"**Thank you…so much." She whispered as she buried her face into Aragin's chest.**

**From behind one of the large pillars adorning the sides of the balcony's door, Gizmo watched in confusion as Falo cried on Aragin's chest.**

"**What's going on?" Gizmo asked, thinking he was talking to himself, until a dark shadow loomed over behind him.**

"**It's Aragin." The voice began as Gizmo whirled around only to see Yahiko standing there stiffly behind him.**

"**Wh-what about Aragin?" Gizmo asked as he back away slightly.**

**Yahiko scoffed.**

"**Coward; I'm not here for you, and in the case of Aragin, he gave up his 'pride' for you. In other words, he gave away his power of bird formation to save your worthless life." Yahiko finished as Gizmo's eyes widened, as he turned back to Aragin.**

**Gizmo didn't know what to do or say at that point, he merely sat there in the midst of the deafening silence.**

**About an hour or so later, a letter came from the Alayan royal council in Pahora.**

"**Gizmo, something came for you!" Falo called out as Gizmo went to go fetch the letter from her.**

**As he opened it, he was surprised to hear what it read…..**

_**Dear Cheeo,**_

_**-It did indeed turn out that your mother contracted Chatkna.**_

_**But luckily, her case was nothing too severe and cleared up quickly.**_

**_We miss you so much here, and things have not been the same since the six months you've been away, and we're all looking forward to the day you can finally come home to us. I hope things have been going well for you in Aurora, as things have simply been quiet and uneventful here. Please return home soon._**

_**Love, your family.**_

**As Gizmo folded the letter back up and looked to Falo he wrapped his arms around her legs.**

"**They want me to come home." Gizmo said in a muffled voice as Aragin's head quickly shot over to their direction.**

"**What? When?" He asked as he walked over to him.**

**Gizmo moved away from Falo and shrugged slightly. "I dunno, they didn't say, it just says. 'please return home soon.'" Gizmo finished as the two nodded, Yahiko then emerged from the corner, with his arms folded loosely.**

"**So what, the sooner he leaves the better!" Yahiko said bitterly, swiping his hand gently across Gizmo's back where the scars were.**

**Gizmo looked back at him in fright as he swept from the room like a ghost floating on air.**

"**Well, I'm coming with you, we'll leave tomorrow afternoon, then." Aragin decided as he stood back up and looked around, half speechlessly, when he suddenly remembered something.**

"**Oh! Hold, on, I have a surprise for you! I'll be right back." Aragin stated as he walked into a room, and came back with a small box with various holes carved out of it.**

"**Here, you can take it with you when you go back to Pahora." Aragin said as Gizmo opened it.**

**Inside, there was a tiny red fox, with an emerald green collar hanging from its neck.**

"**Aww! It's so cute! Is it a boy or girl?" Gizmo asked as he picked the fox up out of the box.**

**Aragin shrugged. **

"**I dunno, I think it's a girl." Aragin stated as the fox's ears moved downward in a vexed fashion.**

"**Okay then, I'll call you…Leia." Gizmo stated, the Pahoran name for 'beauty.'**

**The fox's eyes then widened and it let out a small growl like sigh.**

**That night, Gizmo packed up everything he'd brought and everything that had been given to him on Aurora.**

**As he looked around his large bedroom, he actually felt sorry he had to let this place go.**

**He'd actually come to value Aurora as a second home.**

**He remembered when he'd first come here, how scared and uncertain he was about the family and the planet's culture.**

**But now; they were yet a second family to him…except Yahiko. (.)**

**As of now, the fox, now dubbed Leia was asleep at the foot of Gizmo's bed, while Gizmo stayed awake and just stared up at the ceiling.**

**He didn't expect to be leaving so soon, but he was still glad to finally be going home.**

**Early that morning, Aragin woke Gizmo up and everyone headed for the ship.**

**Outside the palace, Falo was bidding goodbye to her brother and Gizmo.**

"**Take care, both of you. I really hope you come back to Aurora soon, I'm really going to miss you." Falo stated as she hugged Gizmo and tied a small pendant around his neck.**

"**Thanks, and don't worry, I'll probably be back sometime soon." Gizmo replied as he waved goodbye to Falo and boarded the ship with Aragin and Leia.**

"**So, we're finally going back." Gizmo breathed as Aragin sighed deeply.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure going to miss this place." Aragin stated as Gizmo looked over to him.**

"**Huh? You mean you're not going back to Aurora?" Gizmo asked as Aragin walked over to him.**

"**Well, I will go back someday soon, but for now, if all goes as planned, Steffauri and I will be married." Aragin finished as he patted Gizmo's head.**

"**What!? You never told me _THAT_!" Gizmo cried out as Aragin smiled sheepishly.**

"**Well, heh, heh…that's because I don't know for sure she'll want to jump the gun that far, you know." Aragin pointed out as Gizmo nodded.**

"**Yeah but still, you could've at least told me I might be related to Yahiko soon!" Gizmo cried out as Aragin chuckled at him slightly.**

"**Ah, we're approaching the Pahoran atmosphere." One of the copilots told Aragin as he nodded and took his seat once more.**

**As the ship finally landed in the Pahoran port, Gizmo rushed out and looked around, not much had changed at all since he left.**

**Just then, he caught sight of a very familiar group of people standing a few feet across from them.**

**Gizmo rushed over to them, Leia and Aragin in tow.**

**Gizmo's parents were the first to notice the drastic change in their son's appearance.**

"**Ah!...I was expecting…_little _Cheeo." Evelyn said to herself as Olesiya nodded twice in a silent reply.**

**Gizmo's father rushed over to him.**

"**Well it's about time!" He stated proudly as he placed his hands on Gizmo's shoulders.**

"**I'll say." Konarii agreed as Damadel smiled quietly from behind everyone else.**

"**Well then, let's get back to the palace, I want to hear all about what you've been up to on Aurora!" Olesiya stated as Gizmo smiled at her, Aragin and Leia walked slowly behind them.**

**Aragin then began to briefly wonder what it'd be like if his parents were still around.**

"**Hey ARAGIN!" Gizmo then called out from farther away, snapping him out of his thoughts as he and Leia ran alongside each other over to the group.**

**Later that night the palace, it was about ten, and Gizmo had finished telling everyone the stories about his life on Aurora. (Save the parts about Yahiko beating him…) and everyone seemed deeply interested; tired, but interested.**

"**Well, I'm going to bed, good night everyone." Gizmo called as everyone replied, and Gizmo walked upstairs with Leia in his arms.**

"**Goodnight Leia." Gizmo said as he crawled into bed.**

'**Leia' then gave him a look that said-'call me that one more time, and you DIE!'**

**But despite this, the two immediately drifted off to sleep, but Gizmo was totally unaware of what was to happen next.**

**At about six or so the next morning, Gizmo awoke with a _man_ sleeping next to him.**

**He just lay there frozen, eyes wide at this really, _really_ fucked up picture.**

**The man was pale (and naked…) with red hair just the same shade as Leia's, part of it hung over his left eye.**

**At first, Gizmo was speechless, but soon enough, his inner Gizmo instincts kicked in… "TATSU-HYO! THERE'S A NAKED GUY IN MY ROOM!" Gizmo cried out at the top of his lungs as the man shot up awake and covered himself up with the sheets in the bed.**

**Just then, the door swung open and five _female_ guards ran in, eyes wide.**

**The one Gizmo referred to as Tatsu-Hyo ran in first. **

**She was a tall slender woman of about twenty three, with shoulder length black hair and glossy black eyes to match.**

**As soon as she caught sight of the man, her jaw dropped and her face went red.**

**The young man appeared to be about sixteen, with cloudy blue eyes and a small four pack build.**

**As he stared at the gaping women, his face went red too.**

**Gizmo then jumped up and shoved the red haired boy's arm, with very little avail.**

"**Hmm?" The taller one hummed to himself as he turned his head slightly to face the irritated child.**

"**Who are you and what've you done with Leia!?" Gizmo demanded as the boy lowered a deadly glare at him.**

"**I swear to God, if you call me Leia one more time, I'll kill you!" He spat as Gizmo looked to the teen's neck, and found he was wearing the same emerald bejeweled collar as his pet fox.**

"**Wh-what!?" Gizmo stuttered as the boy simply stared him down.**

**The room then fell silent.**

"**Uh…Can I _please_ get some clothes here!?" The boy demanded as a younger guard named Poatryn stepped forward and tossed a palace uniform at him.**

**However, to his surprise, when he needed the privacy to change, all eyes of the lady guards were on him. (Or at least, something of his! .)**

"**Uh…DO YOU MIND!?" The boy snapped as the girls chuckled and dashed away from the door.**

**He then turned around to see Gizmo just sitting opposite of him on the bed.**

"**You leave too small fry!" The young man ordered as he kicked Gizmo out of his own room.**

**Later on that day, Gizmo ran throughout the vast corridors of the Alayan palace to try and find Aragin.**

**But when he finally did find him, he was hanging out with Steffauri in the quad outside.**

"**ARAGIN!" Gizmo cried out as he ran over to him.**

"**Oh hey Gizmo, how's Leia?" He asked calmly as Gizmo's expression grew angrier.**

"**LEIA!? Aragin, was that some kind of sick joke!?" Gizmo asked as Aragin raised a confused eyebrow, and then finally realized what he might've been talking about.**

"**Ah shit…Well Gizmo, you remember when the phoenixes told you about the animal curses, right?" Aragin began as Gizmo nodded twice.**

"**Well, his name is Atashurri. He was put under an animal curse about forty six years ago, but when he changed back, he kept his body's form at age sixteen; the same age he was when that happened to him." Aragin said as Gizmo nodded finally in realization.**

"**Oh…well…COULDN'T YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME THAT!?" Gizmo argued as Aragin smiled sheepishly and shrugged.**

"**Heh, heh! Well, uh, he actually wasn't supposed to change back for three more days, so I was going to tell you then, I just wasn't expecting this so soon." Aragin finished as the door from the palace leading into the quad suddenly opened.**

**As everyone looked it's way, they saw Atashurri emerge from the door, dress in a green and white palace uniform, he had a wide variety of gardening tools with him as well.**

"**Okay…what're you doing out here now?" Gizmo asked in a calmer voice as Atashurri looked down at him, with the same deadly glare as before.**

"**Well, the king and queen decided to give me a job as the palace's garden tender so I can stay here." Atashurri finished as he examined the large quad before him and all of the vastly stretching rows of elegant shrubbery.**

"**Well, I'd better get started then." Atashurri said quietly as he bent down to tend to the smaller bushes, the lady guards from before then giggled from behind him, getting a look at his tight ass. (Tee-Hee! .)**

"**Do you mind?" He asked, turning around and giving them the 'death stare' as they slowly dispersed back into their posts in the palace halls.**

**Aragin then looked down to Gizmo, who was watching Atashurri almost intently as he expertly shaped the small hedges in the pathways.**

**He could hardly believe that this half grown man was his little pet fox.**

"**Oh and Gizmo, a letter came for you earlier, but I didn't bother waking you. It's from Thiaspero." Aragin finished as Gizmo blushed and took the latter from him.**

**He then walked over to one of the large staircases in the quad and sat down to read her letter.**

**It read…..**

_**Dear Gizmo,**_

_**-You should've TOLD ME you were leaving this soon! ;(**_

_**I miss you over here! There's not many people to talk to in the **_

_**Royal towers anymore since you're not around! And as can be safely**_

_**Predicted, Yahiko's gone slightly back to normal (slightly) since you left**_

_**But I'm hoping to see you soon. And speaking of, I'm actually supposed to go to Pahora next week to visit mom's family, so if I'm ever around Alaya, I'll pop in and see ya, okay!? . **_

_**-Love Thiaspero**_

**Gizmo blushed as he finished reading the letter, he then looked behind him, and saw that Steffauri and Aragin were seated on the stair section behind him, chuckling.**

"**Aww! Gizzy has a girlfriend!" Steffauri whispered as Gizmo turned around and saw the two sitting there as if nothing was going on.**

"**Ah come on!" Gizmo cried out at them as he tried to hide the letter as best he could.**

"**Ah, we already know it says 'love Thiaspero.'" Steffari finished, quoting from Gizmo's letter.**

**Things in this palace just seemed to get stranger and stranger with every new day.**

**AN! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! . Sorry the updates have been so delayed, there's a lotta crap goin' on and so little time! But we'll update soon! K!? . LEAVE REVEIWS DAMN IT! Tee-Hee!**


	9. Falo's Babies and Aragin's Proposal

**Chapter-9 Falo's Babies and Aragin's Proposal **

_**NOTE! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT AN YOU'LL EVER READ IN YOUR LIFE EVER!!!!! Tee-Hee! In other words, if you're a Gizmo's Birthday fan….READ THIS!!!!!**_

**-Hey ya'll, sadly, I have 2 tell ya, there's only TWO MORE CHAPPIES LEFT until this fic is over! X( Tears up Yeah, I know, I've had a lot of fun writing this fic 4 u all! And I'm so happy that you all gave me the opportunity to do this! hugs reviewers However, the only thing I was actually _quite_ disappointed with was the review count. I mean, everyone who reviewed Gizmo's Birthday (the first one) practically begged me 4 a sequel and yet I have less than half the reviews in more chappies here than in the first one. Oh well, can't win 'em all, I guess. However, DemonicSlayer616 (Cen) and I have already collaborated more ideas, and THERE IS A CONFIRMED THIRD GIZMO'S BIRTHDAY FIC COMING SOON! XD And…..When I say soon, I mean on New Years. Pweeze don't h8 me 4 this! . Anywho, Gizmo's Birthday 3 Search For The Legendary 4'th will be posted at EXACTLY midnight on 1/1/07. Until then, the overall construction for the fic will be underway and more LONGER CHAPPIES will be prepared ahead of time! Not to mention…That as my New Years resolution…EVERY FIC I HAVE VER WRITTEN WILL BE UPDATED!!!!! (Not on the same day, but yeah!) And for those of u out there who really want the third fic to come out, I'm _very_ sorry because we aren't revealing any spoilers for it until the very last chappie of THIS FIC. Anywho, although the reviews here weren't as well as I'd expected them to turn out, I'm alright with that, so wish me luck on writing the third! Okay…_NOW _enjoy…..O.**

**It had been little over a week since Gizmo had returned to his home in Pahora, and all rumors of the dreaded fever that had once been sweeping their planet had all finally vanished.**

**As of now, Gizmo was standing atop the large quad located in the top balcony on the outside of the palace, just staring off into the vast skies at the beauty of his home world.**

**He could still hardly believe that everything that had happened on Aurora had actually happened, and to him of all people. **

**I mean, don't get me wrong, it was a wonderful and in some ways a tedious experience, but nonetheless, Gizmo could hardly believe it had ended so quickly.**

**And now that he was back, everything he'd once grown up to know was changing.**

**Some good, some bad.**

**In the cases of the good changes….. Falo was engaged to marry, and had another special announcement; Steffauri and Aragin's relationship is even stronger than ever; Tsuperatte was rumored to be surrendering from the war; and Gizmo's mother had survived her brush with death in illness. Not to mention that Thiaspero was coming over to visit in the next morn. **

**And, as always, when something good happens, something exactly the opposite _must _follow…...The Tsuperattein kingdom's surrender was _only _a rumor, Yahiko still hadn't laid off Gizmo's back yet, and the queens of Pahora (though all married) wouln't stop flirting with Atashurri; even WITH the undeniable age difference! (You know it's true when they say bad things come in threes!)**

**As Gizmo stared off into the sunset, he suddenly heard the creaking sound of the door leading from the main tower outside open behind him.**

"**Huh?" Gizmo asked himself as he slowly turned around to see Aragin standing in the doorway, his sexy long grey and red streaked hair blowing in the wind as he called to him. (I just HAD 2 put that line! XD)**

"**Gizmo my sister's going to make her announcement now!" Aragin called as Gizmo took one last long look before going back inside; one that jus lasted long enough for him to take in the place's natural beauty.**

"**Giz come on!" Aragin called again as Gizmo ran to the door and let it close behind him as he was taken in by the warm smell of potpourri emitting itself throughout the palace's vast corridors from the wedding incense burning downstairs.**

"**So what's Falo's surprise?" Gizmo asked as he and Aragin tore down one of the large staircases in the main tower downstairs to the palace's large base dining area.**

**When the two finally reached the lower level of the large palace, they saw that everyone including Thiaspero, and regrettably Yahiko, was seated at the nearly twenty-foot long dining table, awaiting their arrival. At the king's right and left hand sides, sat Falo and Hot Spot, who was now clad in the attire of an Auroran royal figure.**

**As Aragin and Gizmo took their seats silently, Falo jumped up from her seat, and Hot Spot followed her actions the same.**

**As the two stood up, the moved to the front of the dining area, and stood before one of the large towering windows in the room, holding hands and smiling lovingly at one another.**

"**My friends, and my family, I'll bet you're all wondering why my fiancé and I called you here tonight; well, this day is not only joyous for one, but two reasons. The first being that my beloved cousin Yahiko and the great Phoenixes of Aurora have granted us permission to marry!" Falo exclaimed as the room suddenly broke the silence with the joyous pandemonium of claps and cheers from the group, Falo blushed as she let go of Hot Spot's hand and let him go forward to speak.**

"**And, our second announcement is equally as happy…Falo and I are not only to be the king and queen of air nation…But in eight months time, we are to be parents as well!" Hot Spot finished, raising his arms like a pastor in a church service.**

**Aragin and Gizmo both gasped and began to clap slowly while everyone else seemed to just respond to his comment automatically be clapping and cheering even louder than before.**

"**Falo's…_pregnant_!?" Aragin sputtered to himself, almost out of breath at the extreme near randomness and suddenness of their proclamation. **

**Falo and Hot Spot sat down; and Gizmo's father then stood to the front of the room in their places.**

"**Very nice, absolutely lovely! And to commemorate this wondrous occasion, along with my son's safe return and my beloved wife's survival from sickness, the palace of Alaya will be up roaring with celebration tonight!" The king declared as Gizmo's mother stepped up and placed her thin left arm in a link formation with his much bulkier one.**

**As the two smiled and sat back down, Yahiko gave Gizmo a deadly glare upon hearing the words 'my son's safe return.' As if to say- 'one world about our little incident, and your dead!'**

**And knowing Yahiko…That's probably what he meant. (.)**

"**The gala will begin tonight at sunset; and royals from every allied kingdom will be attending so I suggest that we go and prepare for it now." The quenn stated as everyone left the table in unison.**

**As Gizmo stood up and looked around, a familiar face suddenly caught his eyes.**

"**Gizmo!" The young female's voice called out to him.**

**As he turned to face its source, he began blushing as Thiaspero ran towards him, looking quite happy to see him.**

**As a matter of fact, she acted as though he were a beloved relative she'd not seen in years.**

"**So Giz, I gotta admit, your palace is pretty impressive!" Thiaspero stated as she gazed up into the hypnotic ceiling, seemingly hundred of feet above their heads, gizmo looked up with her.**

"**Yeah…" Was all Gizmo could help to say at the moment.**

"**So, how's life now that you're back home? You miss me?" Thiaspero asked.**

**At first, Gizmo would've had no problem at all answering her question's first part, but as soon as she finished her sentence, Gizmo began to blush even harder than before.**

"**W-we-well…uh….Y-yeah! Definitely, and oh! Uh…Things are good around here, how about you?" Gizmo finished, trying to hide his blushing face from the smirking girl.**

"**Well, things've been okay, but I've missed you. There's really no one to talk to in the royal towers now!" Thiaspero stated as Gizmo nodded once or twice before exiting the large room alongside her.**

**From the very back of the room, two of the Alayan servants smiled at one another as they watched the two children walk out.**

"**Just like Gadget and Olesiya." One crooned under her breath dreamily as a vision of Gizmo's parents about twenty five years ago came to mind.**

**Meanwhile, in one of the corridor/ hallway's long, vast corners, Yahiko stood there, arms crossed and one leg propped up against the wall, watching intently and silently as Gizmo and Thiaspero passed him by.**

**Thiasspero shot him a deadly glare, while Gizmo, on the other side of her, just turned his head away.**

**As soon as Yahiko was out of the way, Gizmo turned his embarrassed face back in Thiaspero's direction.**

**Thiaspero then stopped in her path.**

"**You know Gizmo, you can't just let Yahiko get to you like that. Look, I've dealt with a lot of hurt like that in the past. I mean look at me, I'm the spawn of the biggest traitor in the history of the Galatea Universe! And I've never let it get me down. Just do what I did, just let go of everything you ever remembered or had to do with that person, and you'll be okay…I promise." Thiaspero stated encouragingly as she clasped Gizmo's hands in hers.**

**(NOTE! In GB3, there will be a LOT of ships including GizmoXthiaspero, and in other ANs, Galatea is the name of the galaxy where their planets are located. .) **

**As Thiaspero let go of Gizmo's hands, the two walked silently the rest of the way down the corridors to their rooms, holding hands along the way.**

**Neither one of them able to speak a word. **

**When Gizmo arrived in his room, Aragin was already dressed and waiting for him there on the bed.**

"**Aragin? What're you doing here?" Gizmo asked as he walked over to the large armoire in the corner and picked out an outfit to wear to the gala that night.**

**From the bed, Aragin shrugged and kicked back with a saucy smirk.**

"**Mmm? Ah, I dunno, I just felt like it. So, how's things with Thiaspero?" Aragin asked as Gizmo immediately froze and turned his way.**

"**Huh?" He stammered, going red once more.**

**Aragin then smirked at him, sat up, and walked over to the armoire.**

"**Ah, don't play dumb! I've _known_ for quite awhile how you guys feel about each other. And trust me, that black , red, and white outfit you like so much, ain't gonna cut it tonight." Aragin started as Gizmo blushed and put the black robes back in the armoire.**

**(NOTE! If u want 2 see Giz wearing the cute black, red, and white outfit, then look for it on DeviantART, go to Pahora in the search engine, and you'll find my pic! Tell me what u think! .)**

"**Why?" Gizmo asked as Aragin bent down an rummaged through the back of the closet, and his face suddenly lit up.**

"**Because, you wear that one around the palace all the time! And if you want to impress the girl you like, then wear this." Aragin finished as he brought out an all white box framed by a golden ribbon.**

"**Huh? I've never seen that box befo-" Gizmo then paused as Aragin opened the box.**

**Inside, was a brand new Pahoran robe outfit made of gold, blue, and turquoise fabrics.**

**Gizmo continued to stare at the elegant piece of clothing speechlessly as Aragin turned back to face him, laying the outfit out onto Gizmo's red velvet bed sheets.**

"**Yeah, as soon as I knew you and Thiaspero were hittin' it off, I had this made for you. And Falcior had one made of Thiaspero too. I just thought you could use something special for whenever you guys got an opportunity like this." Aragin finished as Gizmo's face lit up.**

"**Aragin, it's…I-I don't know what to say! Th-thank you Aragin." Gizmo finished in a whisper as Aragin nodded silently before leaving the room to let Gizmo change.**

**Meanwhile, in a room one level up from Gizmo's, Falo had come into Thiaspero's room and was helping her get dressed for the gala in her new dress.**

"**OW! AGH! How do women here even bring themselves to _STAND_ wearing these things!?" Thiaspero asked as Falo fastened a corset and hoopskirt to Thiaspero before giving her, her new dress.**

**Falo chuckled.**

"**Yeah, the first time I tired one of these on, I was wondering the exact same thing!" The blue haired princess replied as she finished off doing Thiaspero's hair.**

"**D-do you think Gizmo will like me in this? I mean, prim n' proper really isn't my game." Thiaspero asked as Falo paused and looked at her.**

"**Well, of course he'll like you! I mean, prim and proper may be how he has to act here, but do you really think it's his game either?" Falo asked as Thiaspero shook her head a few times before finishing her dressing.**

**As of now, the royals from nearly every Pahoran and Auroran kingdom had arrived and were all just standing in the ballroom chatting and waiting for the event to begin.**

**Just then, the welcoming horns sounded and everyone fell silent.**

**While up by the main staircase leading down into the ballroom, a large green and white curtain rose to reveal Gizmo's parents, who were bowed to by their company as they glided down the steps elegantly and seemingly effortlessly.**

"**My friends, my allies, my people; we all know why I've called you here today, to celebrate the joining of the two worlds of Earth and Aurora by these two young lovers, and it is with great happiness and joy not only to present the two and announce their marriage, but also to announce the coming of their first child!" King Gadget finished as Hot Spot walked down the large spotlight staircase with Falo's hand in his as the large crowd below erupted into yet again, cheers and clapping.**

**Gizmo's father then raised his hands and gestured for the room to fall silent once more, and everyone's attention turned to the two smaller spiral staircases that framed the large center one.**

"**And finally, with another happy announcement in mind, I present to you the future king and queen of this kingdom, my son prince Cheeo and his belle of the ball Thiaspero!" King Gadget finished as the two younger children stepped down from each staircase, and then meeting with a boy/curtsy at the midway point.**

**Thiaspero and Gizmo then joined hands as the elegant music of Steffauri's piano and the orchestra from the back of the grand ballroom began to play.**

"**So, wow, you really cleaned up well for this didn't you?" Thiaspero said blushing as Gizmo twirled her around his arm and then brought her quickly back in.**

"**Yeah, you- y-you look great too." Gizmo stammered, blushing and looking slightly away from her as they danced.**

"**You know, I've pretty much always sucked at dancing, especially this whole royalty thing." Thiaspero said as Gizmo smiled slightly.**

"**Well you know, I've never actually been good at any of this dumb crud myself." Gizmo replied as Thiaspero giggled slightly.**

**As the dance continued on into the night, Aragin pulled Steffauri off into a secluded part of the quad outside after finding a substitute piano player for the remainder of the night.**

**Out in the quad, Aragin and Steffauri sat down around the rim of the towering fountain and just talked and laughed on.**

"**Well Aragin, this was really lovely, a-and thoughtful of you but shouldn't we be heading back now?" Steffauri asked as Aragin suddenly took her by the hand.**

"**No! Wait! I-I uh…I have something very, very, _VERY_ important to ask you." Aragin began as Steffauri sat back down.**

"**Yeah, what?" Steffauri asked, placing her hands in a folded position on her lap as she did so.**

**Aragin then got down on his knee, and pulled out a silver wedding band with a fairly large sapphire in the middle with two pearls on each side, and tiny white diamonds outlining the rest of the stone.**

**Steffauri was absolutely speechless as the nervous boy slid it onto her left ring finger.**

"**A-Aragin! Y-yes! YES of course I'll marry you!" Steffauri cried out as she hollered with joy and tackled him into one of the bushed in the quad, about five small birds scattered into the starlit sky as they crashed into their bush.**

"**Ah, it's beautiful, it really reminds you of home, doesn't it?" Steffauri asked as the birds fluttered out of sight.**

**Aragin then looked away and sighed deeply, Steffauri immediately caught on.**

"**Hey, I heard about what you did for gizmo. And, and I have to say, that even if it was your pride, I can now tell that you're heart was in the right place, and that you truly do sacrifice for who you love…Even if that thing is the very heart of your life." Steffauri finished as the two shared a passionate kiss in the light of the full Pahoran moon.**

**AWW! XD I hope you liked it! This is actually one of my fave chappies involving OC ships! PWEEEEEEEZE REVIEW! Next chappie will be up soon! .**

**PS! IMPORTANT AN!- **

**Okay, this AN is just a basic add on from the one in the beginning, but for the future of ALL Gizmo's Birthday fics, THIS IS CRUCIAL!!!!!**

**Please answer the following questions in your review…..Thanks SO much! **

**1.) What OC/original character ships would you like to see in GB3?  
2.) What kingdom do you want to win the Pahoran war? **

**3.) Who would you like to see die?**

**4.) For this last one, just list any myriad of things YOU would like to see in GB3, whatever you want put it here! .**

……**.PLEASE! Please respond to these questions! I'd really like for the last GB fic to be successful so it's something that everyone likes, so PLEASE help me make that happen, LEAVE REVEIWS WITH THES ?'s ON THEM! X) Next chappie will be up soon!**


	10. The World's Greatest Gift

**Chapter-10 The World's Greatest Gift **

**Okay…I'm _really_ pissed off right now! No offense, but after everyone who read the prequel to this fic begged me for months over to write the sequel…I have a pitiful review count! X( I mean, I understand completely if you're busy, or if it's just not what you expected but…It just greatly disappoints me that DemonicSlayer616 and I worked our asses off ever since the sequel was confirmed to not receive any response from the readers! I mean, if we wrote something you didn't like or was done in a way you thought could've been better described then say so! Even some constructive criticism here is greatly appreciated! . Anywho, PLEASE! Review the last part of chapter-9 here, the poll at the bottom is VERY important! DS616 and I actually took the poll to school and asked several TT fans and our friends/acquaintances what they thought, and in the next chappie (sadly the last one 2…..) what they thought and why. So please respond to that! I NEED 2 know what u guyz think so I can do a better job with giving you a satisfying fic! Thanx! Enjoy!...**

**PS!...So Sorry 4 the incredible shortness of this chappie! .**

**PSS!...Although this _is_ a Gizmo's Birthday series fic, this chappie in particular haas very little to do with Giz, 4give me 4 that! There WILL be spoilers in the next chappie 2 make up 4 it! .**

**PSSS….Sorry if my AN sounded a little blunt, but I was only trying to get a point across! (Sorry!...) .**

**-It had been little over one week since Falo and Hot Spot had announced their good news to the royal court, and Aragin had still not been able to shrug off the fact that she was both pregnant, _and_ engaged.**

**But then again…What older brother would?**

**As of now though, Aragin was standing by the fountain in the large palace's quad, hands in his pockets as he gazed deeply into his abstract reflection in the pristine water.**

**Just then, another reflection appeared beside his; the face of a young woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. The same ones that had entangled him from the start.**

"**Steffauri!" Aragin gasped slightly as Steffauri stepped back and smirked as she crossed her arms.**

"**So, this is really it? The big step, the final blow? We're really going to do this?!" Steffauri exclaimed in the end as she blushed and ran her right hand through the tepid water below her.**

**She than glanced up at Aragin, who nodded twice in silent reply.**

**As Aragin gently pulled his fiancé up from the fountain side and brought her into a hug, another figure was watching them from behind a large marble Corinth by the quad's entrance/exit from the palace**

…**Damadel.**

**The blue haired maiden had been watching and listening intently.**

**Every time Aragin and Steffauri kissed, hugged, or walked hand in hand down the corridors of the palace, Damadel saw herself alongside lord Kazen.**

**She saw everything they used to be…And everything they could've been and yet never could be.**

**And it deeply saddened her. And yet it uplifted her broken soul at the same time.**

"**At least another couple is allowed to share this love." Damadel finished as she glided, totally unnoticed back to the door of the quad's palace entry way.**

**Over the three thousand years she'd been alive, Damadel's heart had died a slow, painful death. Just like the soul of her lover Kazen did as it sunk away into it's ruby crystal forevermore.**

**As Damadel walked back over to one of the windows in the vast, shadowy corridor, she continued, almost reluctantly to watch the couple outside.**

**Just then, Gizmo's form appeared around the corner, and Damadel barely shifted an eye in his direction.**

"**Uh…Damadel? What're you doing?" Gizmo asked as he walked over and stood beside her, arms crossed, looking out the window as she did.**

"**Admiring the world's greatest gift, child." Damadel replied in a monotone voice as Gizmo looked up at her, and then back to Steffauri and Aragin.**

"**Uh…What great gift?" Gizmo asked as he turned back to them, Damadel looked down at him briefly.**

"**Be silent Cheeo, and watch; someday, this may be you and Thiaspero, but when that day comes, you'll not be here watching alongside me, you'll be out there with her, chasing you're futures down a golden pathway." Damadel replied as Gizmo finally allowed the concept of the moment to sink in.**

"…**I see." Gizmo stated after a short pause between moments.**

**Damadel nodded from above him and began to smile slightly.**

"**Yes, admire it, go down that golden pathway. Hmm…And who knew a person could change so much, after only a few short years on Earth?" Damadel said to herself as Gizmo's smile began to slowly fade.**

"**Huh?" He asked as he looked up at her once more, Damadel looked down at him.**

**But by the time the two looked back up, the couple was gone, nothing in the quad was left…But the winding rows of plant life, and the cool rushing of the tepid water fountain.**

"**I was talking about you. You used to basically hold in any love you were given, and **

**now…you're finally learning how to give it back." Damadel finished as Gizmo smiled slightly, just admiring the simple beauty of the palace's empty quad, as he pondered on thoughts of the future.**

**-_THE END_! XD **

**AN!-OMG!!!!! It's finally the end! (Tears up/hugs reviewers) Thanx 2 all who reviewed and bared with me thru this fic! U guyz rock! X) Anywho, like I said, the next chappie is gonna be an assload o-spoilers! PLEASE b sure 2 check it out! See ya then! –GF516**


	11. GB3 Spoilers ANMemo

**ATTTENTION GB SERIES FANS!!!!!- This is a VERY important notice that you ALL need to listen to! We are SO SORRY! But something has come up, and the spoilers we promised from this chappie can't be put in. X( Again, we are very sorry, but we are currently working on something even better for you! GB3 is STILL ON! And as of now, we've pre-typed about three chapters, each are about 25, some even 30+ pages long, so we hope that the much wanted longer chappies will make up for this.**

**But if you need a better reason as to why we couldn't do the spoilers, here it is…When we were busy typing and perfecting/editing the plans we had for GB3, we saw that there was no time left to do the spoilers if we wanted to get the fic up by 1/1/07. I know that sounds stupid with over eight or nine days left to do this; but trust me, it's not! **

**We looked over several polled reviews we took from fans at school, and fans online, and they all wanted longer chapters and certain things to happen in them. So, while trying to complete all of this as best we could, we just couldn't find time to add the spoilers.**

**We are terribly sorry! And we hope you are looking forward to GB3, which, like we said, will be out at exactly midnight on 1/1/07! Countdown 4 it! .**

**-Sincerely yours-GizmoFan516**

**& DemonicSlayer616 **

**PS!-PLEASE NO FLAMES FOR THIS MEMO/AN!!!!!**


End file.
